FairyTail's Akatsuki
by jay3000
Summary: 4 years ago Mira and Reen(Not an Oc) was always fight over him and but he told them he couldn't decide between them so they continue to fight until he told them if they want to be with him they would have to share him. But both of them refuse so he left the guild on a mission and he hasn't return as yet
1. Chapter 1 Home coming

_**Nastu: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by**_** Oda and all the people who help him **_**BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people who help him**_** OR Fairytail which is owned by**_** Hiro Mashimaand all the people who help him**_** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything **_

_Everybody_ thoughts

**Jay3000: I here with another new story that has been on my mind for a while now so I hope you guys like this story. If you are Naruto, Naruto/one piece or avatar fan than you can check out my other stories.**

**FairyTail's Akatsuki**

"Are you sure about this Levi" Jet asked as the trio made their way down the street of Magnolia. Everyone else had gone home and the street was all but empty.

"Don't you think it would be better if you stayed with Laki in the girls dorms?" Droy said with an uneasy expression on his face.

"It's fine because as long as we are together no one will stop us." Levi replied with a smile on her face.

"You are right Levi" Jet replied

"I'm always right" Levi said as they continue running down the street as cold and calculating red eyes watched them from atop of a rooftop. The light from the moon eventually revealed the figure to be none other than Gajeel Redfox. He then dropped down from the rooftop and at great speed charged towards team Shadow Gear.

"Ku ku ku silly little girl, you and you team weaklings and deserve to be erase" Gajeel said as he ran faster.

"Iron Pillar" Gajeel as the attack hit Jet

"Don't worry Levi I will-" Jet was cut off from his speech when an Iron Pillar shot forwards and smacked Jet in his face which sends him crashing into the wall.

"JET!" both Levi and Droy shouted after seeing the impact Jet made on the wall.

"You Teme" Droy shouted as he pulls out some seeds out of his pocket and throw then on the ground. "Venus Fly Traps" as the Fly traps attack Gajeel who make quick work of them with his Iron Saw.

"Is that all you have" Gajeel shouted as his body is covered in Iron Scale "**Iron Dragon's Scales**" as he punch Droy in his stomach than to the face that sends him skidding across the ground.

"Droy" Levi screams out.

"Pathetic" Gajeel snarled out before he set his sights on the small blunette.

Levi all the while watched in fear as her teammates were quickly decimated. When she reached for her magic pen a hand found its way to her through and lifted her up. She came face to face with the red eyes of Gajeel Levi tried to jump away but Gajeel caught her by her throat.

"Can you scream little girl?" he said mocking as Levi struggled to get out of his grasp as he lick his lips as he look over her body. "You need to mature more" that was the last thing Levi saw and heard before she when to dream land.

"It's time I show Fairy tail how inferior they are to** Phantom Guild**" Gajeel said as he picked up the three mages and walked off.

The next Day

A large group of Magnolia Town's citizens gathered at the south entrance of the park, whispering among themselves as they cast their eyes upon the gruesome sight that greeted them on that morning. Erza shoved her way through the crowd roughly, followed closely by Gray, Lucy and Nastu. As they came close enough to the large tree that everyone was staring at, they couldn't help but feel extremely shocked at the sight before them. Team Shadow Gear, consisting of Jet, Droy and Levy, were pinned high up on the trunk of the tree by metal shackles, the three injured and unconscious. Their clothes ripped to bits, and Levy was missing her shirt on her chest (Need Bigger breast followed by the guild emblem of Phantom Lord inked on her abdomen,

Natsu's rage was through the roof as he regarded the Fairytail guild members stuck on the tree. A fiery aura sprung up around the riled up dragon slayer as his gaze promised death for the perpetrator. Then, a large, frightening magical aura made everyone shuffle aside, as Makarov walked slowly to the scene of the crime, leaning heavily on his wooden staff. Dressed resplendently in his full mage outfit, he couldn't even find the calmness to greet a distraught Erza as he angled his eyes upwards. His entire body shuddered with repressed emotions as he covered his face with his hand.

"Wrecking our Guild is one thing… but to touch one's children is a punishment that is worse than death …" the Wizard Saint intoned, his fist clenching so hard he crushed the staff in his hand to bits. "**This means war.**"

"Get them off the tree," Erza yelled.

**Later**

"I hope everyone's okay" Lucy said as she carried a brown grocery bag down an empty street. "I should get all these groceries home quickly and see how Levi is doing" she murmured to herself before drips of water began to fall from the sky.

She looked up and after a few seconds it began to pour down with rain causing Lucy to sigh out. "Great this is just what I needed" she thought before she quickened her pace. However before she could get too far a figure appeared in front of her and make their way toward her.

What Lucy saw was a girl around her age with blue hair that went into girls at the end with pale skin. She was wearing a navy blue coat that went all the way down to her knees with a black belt wrapped around her waist .She also wore stripe blue and black socks that went all the way up to her thighs along with dark blue high-heeled boots. In her hands was a pink umbrella that had hearts all over it.

"Drip drip drop" the girl said causing Lucy to have a confused look on her face. She walked up to Lucy who was edging her hand towards her keys but was surprised when the girl just walked past her.

"What was that about" Lucy murmured to herself turning around to see that the girl had stopped.

"That was enjoyable. Take care" she said.

"What's your deal?" Lucy shouted.

"Non non non" a voiced bellowed out down the street making Lucy turn around and see a strange form emerging from the ground. The form then began to take the shape of a man who had pale skin with green spiked up hair who had a mustache and a monocle over his right eye. He wore a brown suit with brown pants and shoes along with a white undershirt and a purple tie.

"Bonjour my dear" he said with a fancy pose.

"Great another weirdo" Lucy cried out.

"Lady Juvia you know better than to neglect your work" he said to the blue haired girl now reviling her name to Lucy. "You know she is our lovely target" he said prancing over to Juvia's side.

"Oh that was her?" Juvia said in an emotionless tone.

"Target?" Lucy whispered now having an uneasy feeling emerge in her stomach as she unconsciously took a few steps back.

"Pardon my introduction. I am Sol of the Element Four, also known as Sol of the Great Earth. But please call me Monsieur Sol."

"Your with Phantom" Lucy said in a panic as she reached for her gate keys only for a small blast of water to hit her hand and knock her keys to the ground.

"We have been sent to collect you my dear" Sol said before he motioned to Juvia. "This is Juvia the Rain Woman, another member of the Element Four. She is also known as Juvia of the Great Sea."

"You attacked Levi" Lucy growled out as she bent down to pick her keys up However when she did out of nowhere her body began to feel heavy the feel of water rushed around her. Then a sphere of water wrapped around her and encased her inside.

"No no that was sir Gajeel who had attacked Miss Levi" Sol said as Lucy was pounding against the water barrier. "Though I guess that does not change that it was the guilds decision."

"Let me out" Lucy said but Juvia shook her head.

"You cannot escape from Juvia's _**Water Lock"**_ Juvia said as Lucy's eye became heavy and her vision was getting hazy. It was not long before she passed out and her unconscious body was floating around in the water lock.

"Tres Bien" Sol said excitedly as waved his hands about.

"Juvia's duty is to take you back...Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

"Victoire."

"Capture complete, drip drop"

**Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

Meanwhile later at the Phantom Guild hall the guild was in high spirits considering that Gajeel's job to attack the Fairy Tail Guild had been a success. They were surprised when they heard that Gajeel had not only destroyed their Guild House...but he **ATTACKED** and hung up three of their guild members. They were laughing at how pathetic Fairy Tail was while other simply snickered at their luck.

"This is great. Those 'Fairies' got their asses whooped good."

"Gajeel gave them a real good thrashing.

"Maybe we can pluck some Fairy wings of our own when we get back" a single mage said as he and two of his buddies were heading towards the big wooden doors of the guild hall.

**BOOM**

However before they could open the doors, the door exploded which hurdled the three mages into the wall on the other side of the room. The explosion caused all the phantom mages to get up from their seats and stare at the smoke cloud.

When it finally died down they all saw Natsu there with his fist out in front of him and all for Fairy Tail stand behind them

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL" Makarov shouted with all of Fairy Tail roaring in the background.

All the phantom mages had angry looks on their faces and looked as if they were about to charge before Natsu stepped forward and shouted "GAJEEL REDFOX. GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

All of the Phantom mages looked at him as if he was crazy while grinning seeing as they are sure Gajeel will wipe the floor with him

"_**Purple Net**_" Macao shouted as his purple fire struck forwards and wrapped around a group of Phantom mages and tied them up.

"Wakaba_**"**_ Macao shouted as Wakaba appeared next to him with his smoke pipe in his mouth

"I'm on it._** Smoke Rush**_" he said as pink smoke shot out of the pipe and formed fists that punched all the tied up phantom mages.

While in another part of the guild hall large group was making their way towards Alzack who was twirling his guns on his index fingers.

"_**Gun Magic Spark Shot"**_ Alzack said as he aimed and pulled the trigger multiple times making small blue seal form in front of the phantom mages which made them fall down to the ground with small spark of electricity floating around their body.

Alzack grinned but it quickly fell when a dark-skinned phantom mage came up from behind him with a dagger and jumped him. He was not quick enough to pull the trigger on his gun but found he didn't need to when a green shot hit the mage in the chest knocking him to the ground. Alzack turned around to see Bisca standing their giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good shot Bisca" Alzack said making the green haired girl blush at the praise.

"Thanks, you should watch your back. Wouldn't want to get hurt do we?" said Bisca.

"You're right Bisca .I'll watch my back better from now on"

Meanwhile Master Makarov stood on his own as Phantom mages gathered around him and circled him.

However his eyes began to glow yellow and his form began to increase in size startling and scaring the mages. He grew to be the size of the guild hall as his head nearly touched the ceiling.

"You dare to harm my children" Makarov roared as he shot his fist to the ground making a shockwave that sent the phantom mages flying.

"_**Ice Make Lance"**_ Gray called out as he knocked away the mages that were about to jump Makarov which got a grateful glance from Makarov.

"_**Requip Flames Empress Armour"**_ Erza shouted as her outfit changed and began to wield her large orange fire sword as she swiped at a group of Phantom mages scaring them out of their minds and knocking them into the walls and tables.

"Is this the power of Fairy Tail?" the phantom lord mages thought as they saw large groups of their own mages getting demolished by the invading force of Fairy Tail.

"Breast take over" Elfman shouted as his right hand transform into a beast hand with scales on it "This is what it means to be a man" as he punches a Phantom mage into his face.

"What is that arm"

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"Shit a takeover mage"

"T-There is really magic like that" those were the shouts of the scare Phantom mage that surrounded Elfman.

"Erza" Makarov called out getting the red haired mages attention. "I'm going to find Jose. I will leave you in charge down here" Makarov said getting a nod from Erza before Makarov made his way up to the second floor of the guild hall and down a dark stairway leading further up the fortress like building.

"Now that the pain in the ass his gone, I can do some more damage" Gajeel shouted as he attack Navi, Warren and other Phantom mages.

"You teme you even attack your own member"

"Come and get a taste of the Iron Dragon Gajeel" Gajeel shouted as Elfman attack him.

"A MAN IS SILL A MAN" Elfman shouted as he punch Gajeel who threw a kick at him but Elfman caught it.

"Not bad" Gajeel replied with a smirk on his face

"A man must be strong" Elfman shouted

"How about his **Multiple Iron Feet**" Gajeel shouted as his Iron foot came out and attack every as Elfman was send flying

"Gajeel "Nastu shouted as he hit Gajeel in the face with a flaming fist that send fly into the wall. "I am the Dragon Slayer of Fairytail"

"Gajeel got hit"

"That first time I ever seen him get hit" shouted two shock members of Phantom mage.

"Elfman I will take over" Nastu said before he receives a fist to his stomach but Nastu held on to it.

"Nastu" Erza shouted

"For our guild, Levy-chan, Jet and Droy" Natsu shouted as he started spinning Gajeel around then toss him up into the air "I make you pay **Fire Dragon Fist**" as deliver the punch to Gajeel on his way down.

"That's our Nastu" Erza replied with a smile on her face.

"Is that all you got" Gajeel said as he got up

"That was just a friendly hello" Nastu replied suddenly the place begun to shake.

"Aw what the hell was that?"

"A-An earthquake"

"I almost feel sorry for Phantom Lord" Gray said

"That our master's Fury" Erza said with a smirk on her face "No can stop a FURIOUS Giant"

"W-Were're going to die"

"Master is very dangerous when he angry" Nastu said with a toothy grin "With him we can't lose"

**With Makarov**

"JOSEEEEE" Makarov roared as he made his way up the concrete steps with a devastating yellow aura that ripple all around him with his eyes shining just as bright.

No one dared to get in his way as he approached a large set of wooden doors. Huffing he surged out more magical energy and the wooden doors and the wall around it reduced to rubble.

The room was fairly large with lots of medieval furniture and items decoration the room before they got swept away. Makarov look towards the end of them room and frowned when he saw Jose sitting on a stone throne with a smug smile on his face.

Jose was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin moustache, which were a dark reddish tone. He had a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-coloured lips. He wore a cream colour shirt with a purple overcoat that had two purple wings sticking out form the back. His lower half consisted of a red pants with pulled up white socks and purple pointy shoes. On his head was a purple hat with the point sticking up.

"What the hell you think you are you doing Jose" Makarov roared in his giant form.

"Makarov you are here, I wonder why?" Jose asked with a smug smile on his face "Or you are here for my birthday party, did you bring my present" as Makarov stomped his way over, the floor beneath him cracking and the windows around them smashing.

"Yes and here your present" he said before a giant fist made it way and smashed the throne with Makarov staring at it with an angry look in his face.

"ho ho I don't think I want that present" he growled out before the dust cloud settled and saw Jose still sitting there but began to phase in and out.

"You're just a projection, figures I knew you did have the balls to face me like a man" Makarov said

"A fight between two of the ten great Mage with cause too much distraction beside I prefer a rational victory" Jose said

"Who about I shove my rational fist up your ass" Makarov replied

"Ho ho you are so violent" Jose replied

"Just tell me where you are and you can find out how violent I am" Makarov replied as a projection was formed on the ground in front of them making Makarov's eyes widen. There was Lucy bound and tied up.

"What the meaning of this Jose?" Makarov asked then he saw Jose with a knife.

"Lucy" Makarov said as he was about to dart over however he felt a presence appear behind him. He turned around to see a large man wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants with a long robe like green coat. On his head was green top hat and his eyes had been covered by a white bandage.

"I didn't even sense him" Makarov

"Sorrowful" The man said

"AAHHHHHHAAA" Makarov scream out as he was send flying "I can feel my magic what is this"

"Ho h oho you real think I would kill Lucy H, she's Phantom Guild new meal ticket" Jose said

"It's so sorrowful" the man said as he started to cry.

"Ahhhh" Makarov cried out before the floor beneath him cracked and broke apart causing him to fall back down all the way to the guild hall where the fighting was still going on. He landed with a large crash that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"What was that?" Elfman asked as his left arm was in its Ox form before him along with everyone else's eyes widened to see a green coloured Makarov lying on the floor powerless.

"Master" they all shouted and ran over to him with Erza getting there first and lifted his head.

"My magic powers" he rasped out before he passed out from all the magic that he lost.

"His magic, it's all been sucked out" Erza said shocking the others.

"Come on gramps, snap out of it!" Natsu shouted with a tear eyed Happy standing next to him.

"How could master be beaten?" Gray wondered.

"What happened up there?" Elfman voiced which everyone else was thinking.

"Their master has been beaten" they heard some of the Phantom mages say as other began to snicker.

"Now's the time, take them down while their Master is weak!" a phantom mage shouted before all the phantom mages began to charge and attack the demoralized Fairy Tail mages.

"We can't win. Not while Master is down and they have caught their second wind" Erza thought as she watched their mages valiantly fight back but were being quickly were quickly getting out of hand seeing as the Phantom Lord mages start to push the Fairies back. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"RETREAT" Erza shouted getting glances of shock from the stronger mages of Fairy Tail.

"A real man never retreats!" Elfman proclaimed as he punched a phantom mage lights out.

"I can still fight" Macao said he was being carried over the arm by Cana who he took a joint attack for.

"No we don't stand a chance against Jose without Master. Retreat, that's an order," she roared as Fairy Tail began to head out of the guild but with the phantom mages hot on their tail. Watching from the rafter above was Jose and the man who took Makarov's magic away who name was Aria, one of the Element Four.

"Good job" Jose said as he congratulated Aria on taking down Makarov. "I must also congratulate Juvia and Sol for catching Lucy" José said not realising that Natsu had heard what he said with his **Dragon Slayer's **enhanced hearing.

As Jose and Ara disappeared Natsu grabbed one of the Phantom mages and disappeared outside intending to find out about where Lucy was being kept.

**In the Guild Hall**

"Ha what a surprise, Fairy Tail running like cowards with their tails between their legs" Gajeel said chuckling with the rest of his guild chuckling and grinning with him

"Where is Natsu?" asked Erza to Gray who last saw him

"Don't know. I saw him dragging out a Phantom Lord member outside of the guild a few minutes ago" said Gray

"Damn we are leaving! Come on everyone!" Erza said as she began to lead them away. (Nastu when to recuse Lucy)

**Fairy Tail- **

**Later** in the **basement**

By now as everyone conversed inside the guild discussing what to do next, with. Alzack and Bisca returned later from Porlyusica and told them that the pink haired woman begrudgingly accepted to treat him despite complaining that she was no longer a member of Fairy Tail. When she explained to the duo that Makarov was simply drained of his magic and it will replenish in time she quickly threw them out.

"You okay Lucy?" Natsu asked seeing her with her head down crying which caused her to shake her head.

"It's my entire fault" she wailed out and bolted into Natsu's chest and sobbed catching him a little of guard before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey none of this is your fault" he said comforting her. "This was all Jose and Phantom Lords doing. Those bastards have been looking for any good reason to attack us and cause us misery."

"But Levi and the others still got hurt and it's because of my dad that caused it" she said continuing to sob but was slightly surprised when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her bring her into another hug.

She looked and saw Mira had come from behind her and wrapped her in a hug while giving her a warm smile. "No one blames you Lucy. They attacked us and tried to take you away from us. You are part of our family now and we look after each other. We promise you that we won't let your father take you from us." she said causing Lucy to start a whole new round of sobs as Natsu and Mira hugged the weeping girl.

Looking at the sight many of the Fairy Tail mages smiled. It was depressing to hear that her father was willing to do this just to get her back. After five minutes of crying and being comforted by the two older mages Lucy eventually let her tear's fade and Natsu and Mira left her to clean herself up since she had mascara marks going down her face from the crying.

"What matters to us is that your part of the Fairy Tail family."

Everyone voiced agreement at that, especially Natsu and Happy.

"Still, we need to prepare," Erza said after a few moments. "We need to plan our next move carefully. They won't let us go too long before they attack us. Without the Master in good health, we'll be in a serious bind if they send Gajeel and the Element Four after us. I'd hate to imagine what would happen if Jose came as well."

"I'll try to get a hold of Laxus," Mirajane said from behind the bar. "We should have a Communication Lacrima somewhere around here."

"Well, I'll leave the planning to you guys for now. I'm going to take a shower. I'll discuss everything with you guys when I'm done." Erza replied and with that, she walked upstairs so she could go to the showers that were actually in one of the backrooms of the guild.

**Hidden Room**

As she did that, Mirajane found a large lacrima on a stand and put it atop the counter. After a few minutes, a blond man in his twenties appeared in it. He had some sort of headphones on that had a single spike sticking out of each one of them.

Mirajane immediately went about explaining the situation.

When she done, everyone was shocked to hear what he said.

"How's that my problem?" the man asked with a laugh. "It's not my fault the old man, made a mess of things. Why should I have to clean up his mess?"

"Please Laxus, we need help," Mirajane said, trying to sound as though his words had not hurt her... "They're after Lucy, a fellow member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh, you mean the big breasted newbie," Laxus said in a thoughtful tone. "If she'll be my girl, I'd be more than glad to help her out" as Mira glared at him "Tell the old man to step down and name me the Guild Master when he wakes up too."

"You teme" Mira shouted

"Strip for me and I will help you" Laxus said when Mira shattered the crystal

Mirajane was furious she could not believe that the member of Fairy tail or worse the Master grandson said something like that, the man who many believed to be one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail.

Basement

Mira arrive into the basement and told what Laxus told her and they were all furious too.

"What about Mystogan or Gildarts" Cana asked

"Mystogan is god knows where, Gildarts is still on his mission. The only S-Class mage that can still fight is just you Erza." Mira said

"We still need more help" Cana replied

"Fine then I'll fight the next time." Mira said

"What are you talking about you know you can't" Cana replied

"It doesn't matter, I will protect Lucy" Mira replied with tears in her eyes.

"You know in your current sate you're no help to us" Cana said as she puts her hands on Mira's shoulder. "Even though you are a former S-rank mage"

"Hey! Can't we contact Aka….." Natsu was cut off by a furious Mira.

"Don't you dare say his name in front of me" Mira shouted with shock Lucy she never heard Mira raise her voice like that before.

"But Mira he is only hope" Cana replied

"We don't need that teme help" Mira shouted

"Be reasonable Mira we need him" Bisca replied

"Shut it Bisca if you want to contact him then you are on your own" Mira shouted as she walked out.

"Fine we will do on our own" Nastu shouted

"No... We can't contact with Mira help she is the only person that can retrieve his contact number from his house" Said Cana

"Damn I wish Reen was here she could get it for us" Gray replied

"Don't be stupid she would have done the same thing" Cana said.

"Why Mira hate that guy you guys want to contact?" Lucy asked Cana.

"Well 4 years ago she and Reen was always fight over him and but he told them he couldn't decide between them so they continue to fight until he told them if they want to be with him they would have to share him. But both of them refuse so he left the guild on a mission and he hasn't return as yet. Mira and Reen was heartbroken they blame themselves at first but as time go alone they blame him" Cana replied.

"Who is Reen girl and where is she?" Lucy asked

In the shower

Erza was taking a bath but her mind was on everybody else.

"We have so many injured people, it will be impossible for us to win unless one of our S-rank mage shows up" Erza as the water ran over her face. "It's my fault, I should have when with him" as she punches the wall.

"I so pathetic" Erza suddenly everyone in the guild felt the ground beneath them begin to quake making some of the furniture in the room move across the ground.

"What's that?" Natsu asked getting up from his seat with Happy perched on his shoulder when as naked Erza appeared she was only wearing a towel.

"It's coming from the outside" Erza said she darted out of the basement with everyone else following behind her.

The large group made it outside and what they saw made everyone's eye widen the size of dinner plates.

Walking in front of them was none other than the Phantom Lord Guild hall which was propped up with mechanical legs just like a spider.

"What is that?" Natsu choked out not believing what he was seeing.

"The guild is walking"

"It's Phantom" Gray said not taking his eyes away from the structure.

"What do we do?" Wakaba asked.

"I never expect them to attack us like that" Erza said

Meanwhile inside the giant walking guild hall Jose was smirking as standing around him was his element four mages along with Gajeel who looked like his face was about to tear from how much his mouth was stretching

"Ready the Jupiter Canon" Jose said with his phantom mages all nodding and beginning the preparation.

Outside everyone tenses when they saw one of the giant wall of the building begin to convulse down and coming out was a giant canon type weapon that began to take aim right at the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Wipe them from my sight" Jose shouted as black magic energy began to form the canon and take on a sphere like shape.

On land everyone from Fairy Tail looked in fear as the canon began to take aim before a massive boom resounded through the area which the canon was shooting the magic ball towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Everybody get back" Erza shouted but every froze "This is bad"

"They are trying to blow up the guild"

"Everybody get back" Erza shouted again as she ran in front of them.

"Ezraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"What are you going to do?"

"Ex equip" Erza shouted as he towel blew off and an amour appeared around her. The armour consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the centre to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armour its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs in on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in section armour to match the rest of the armour with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. She wears a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle. "I would let you touch our guild" as she close the wing like shield

"It's her **Adamantine armour**"

"Don't tell me she going to try to stopped it"

"She could die"

"Erza" Nastu shouted ready to run towards her but Gray held on to him.

"You have to believe in her" Gray shouted with tears in his eyes.

The magic beam was about to clash with Erza's adamantine armour when a **Worm Hole** appeared in front of the blast and absorbs it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not him not him" Jose shouted

Everyone from Fairy Tail looked over in shock seeing that the blast was gone and that Erza was still standing.

"Looks like I made it in time" said a mysterious voice sounding making everyone that was at the beach to look at the source of the sound. What they saw shocked them beyond comprehension they saw a man appearing out of another **Worm Hole**, he wearing orange mask with spiral-pattern that only shows his right eye. A black cloak with red cloud on it, under the cloak he was wearing a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-coloured pants along with the standard Mage shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. Everybody was in shock Natsu, Erza and especially Mira who now had an anger look on her face as they saw someone they haven't seen in four years.

"I can't believe this guy damage our guild so much he going to pay right Demon-chan" said the man said

"Don't talk to me you teme" Mira shouted as she glared at him.

"What was that about Demon-chan" The masked man asked

"Yeah he back, phantom Lord will pay" Natsu shouted as he was jumping up and down like a monkey.

"So you've returned...**Akatsuki**" said Erza. When the other guild members heard his name they couldn't help but let their jaws drop. He was a man who has not been in the guild house for the last four years. He was one of the guild's most powerful mage and a member of its S-Class mages.

Cut

Cliff Hanger: Can't hold on much Longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

_**Mora: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by**_** Oda and all the people who help him **_**BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people who help him**_** OR Fairytail which is owned by**_** Hiro Mashimaand all the people who help him**_** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything**_

_Everybody_ thoughts

**Jay3000:** **School has started so chapter maybe posted slower than usually. I have created a Facebook account for my stories where I have pictures of some of my characters from my stories, sneak peeks for my other stories so check it out its "Jay3000".**

**Duanemaster **

**Jay3000: Ok I'll try**

**God-ShadowEx100 **

**Jay3000: lol that that what he's there for, to piss people off**

**ExecutionerKain **

**Jay3000: Maybe**

**Tommy298**

**Jay3000: thanks for the review**

**Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD**

**Jay3000: I will try**

**Joy-Killa-Ninja****8/20/13 . chapter 1**

**Jay3000:I know, I Tend to use canon mixed with my own personally touch**

**Dudtheman**

**Jay3000: No thank you for reading my story I hope you continue to read it**

**Critical Hit****8/19/13 . chapter 1**

**Jay3000: Sorry but that the way I write these kind of stories because it also prevents you from getting writer block which force writers to abandon their stories but don't get me wrong I intent to put in my own original stuffs too. And maybe**

** ' .king**** , ****Yumi Nakamura Chan **

**and**** Guest **

**Jay3000: thank you for reading**

**Guest****8/19/13 **

**i love the story. i wait the next chap and who's reen 0_0'**

**Jay3000: thank you and who knows**

**innerMalice****8/19/13 . chapter 1**

**Jay3000: thank you hope you continue to enjoy it**

**TeiKEY-SaMa**

**Jay3000: All I know is that she's from fairy tail**

**smokeapound**

**Jay3000: it right here**

**MarTinez9**

**Jay3000: Thanks and here your reward a new chapter**

** .jericho**

**Jay3000: sorry but I like and it doesn't matter what anybody thins**

**eniox27**

**Jay3000: thank you and don't worry everything will be revealed in time**

**FairyTail's Akatsuki**

**Chapter 2 Naruto**

Last time

_"Looks like I made it in time" said a mysterious voice said making everyone that was at the beach to look at the source of the sound. What they saw shocked them beyond comprehension they saw a man appearing out of another __**Worm Hole**__, he wearing orange mask with spiral-pattern that only shows his right eye. A black cloak with red cloud on it, under the cloak he was wearing a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-coloured pants along with the standard Mage shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. Everybody was in shock Natsu, Erza and especially Mira who now had an anger look on her face as they saw someone they haven't seen in four years._

_"I can't believe this guy damage our guild so much he going to pay right Demon-chan" said the man said_

_"Don't talk to me you teme" Mira shouted as she glared at him._

_"What was that about Demon-chan" The masked man asked_

_"Yeah he back, phantom Lord will pay" Natsu shouted as he was jumping up and down like a monkey._

_"So you've returned...__**Akatsuki**__" said Erza. When the other guild members heard his name they couldn't help but let their jaws drop. He was a man who has not been in the guild house for the last four years. He was one of the guild's most powerful mage and a member of its S-Class mages._

**Now**

"It's good to see you Erza" He replied as everybody look at him

"I wonder if he changed" Everybody

"Who is that?" Lucy asked Natsu

"He the one we wanted to call earlier" Natsu replied as Lucy look at Mira who was glaring daggers at the man.

"Not bad_** Akatsuki**_ you save the guild" Jose said his voice sounding out via a speaker system catching the attention of all the Fairy Tail mages. "Why don't we hand over the girl named Lucy Heartfilia?"

"HELL NO" Natsu shouted out.

"You're not taking Lucy anywhere" Bisca said.

"Lucy is one of us"

"WE WOULD RATHER DIE THEN BETRAY ONE OF OUR OWN" Erza shouted with everyone agreeing and backing her up. Meanwhile Lucy tremble as she began to cry again as she listened to sound of the Fairy Tail mages

"Why should we do that?"the Akatsuki asked

"Because we know that guild fighting each other are forbidden by the council" Jose replied

"You should have thought of that before you attack my guild"the Akatsuki replied

"FINE HAVE YOUR WAY AS I WIPE YOU OF THE EARTH WITH A BIGGER AND STRONGER ATTACK FROM THE JUPITER CANON" Jose shouted but he was a little scared on the inside. "You have fifteen minutes before you died so enjoy your life while you can."

"Jose you dare threat us by putting a time limited on our life then I'm put one on your" _**the Akatsuki**_ said as he started to walk towards the walking guild as he took off his right gloves "I will show you that Art is a blast" as he started laughing live a manic.

"Shit he hasn't change" Everybody

"Is this guy crazy" Lucy asked

"That why master always sends him on long-term mission because he tends to blow thing up when somebody pisses him off" Erza replied as the Akatsuki wakes into a crowd of Phantom

"We have to help him" Natsu shouted but Mira held him back

"Don't get in way or you will get caught in the explosion" Mira replied when they saw an explosion that blew away the **Phantom mages.**

**Inside the Phantom castle**

"Elemental four get out there and stop him, don't let him touch the castle" Jose shouted

"Hai" They shouted as they ran out.

"What is so special about this guy that you have to send all the Elemental four to stop him" Gajeel asked

"He was on a long-term mission for a reason, now get out there too" Jose said

**With The Akatsuki**

He was near the castle when he saw five people coming out of the castle.

"We can't let you get any closer" Aria said

"So you must be the leader" The Akatsuki asked as he continues to walk "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Elemental four" They shouted

"The great fire Totomaru" Totomaru shouted as he created a fire of different colours in his hand "**Rainbow Fire**"

**With Fairy tail**

"Akatsuki" Natsu shouted but Ezra block him off

"Stop Natsu there is a reason why he and S rank mage" Ezra said as they watch the attack hit the Akatsuki.

**With Elemental 4**

Boom

"I got him" Totomaru shouted when he saw a shadow walking out of the fire.

"You call that a fire attack I felt worse" The Akatsuki said as he continue to walk

"Fire may not work on you but what about water" Juvia shouted as her body turns into water **"Water slicer**" as the attack when right through him which shock every expect Mira, Erza and Jose.

"It's a shame we have to be enemies I hate fighting beautiful women" The Akatsuki said as a blush appeared on her face.

**With Fairy tail**

"Did the water go through him" Gray asked

"He can use projection magic" Lucy asked

"No that Space time magic it prevent anybody or attack from hitting him" Mira said

"Wow I didn't even knew such magic exist" Cana said

**With the Akatsuki**

He was still walking when he felt a shadow behind him.

"**Metsu**" Aria shouted as he envelops Akatsuki in airspace "I got you" after his attack was finish he could find the Akatsuki.

Suddenly Akatsuki came out of the ground a deliver an uppercut to Aria's face that sends him flying "Who's next"

"You teme **Flaming fist**" Totomaru shouted as he attack Akatsuki but his fist when through him.

"What the he…" a fist sends him skidding across the ground as he continue walking when water appeared around him

"**Water prison"** Juvia shouted as she traps the Akatsuki in her attack but he walk out of it and walk pass her as she tries to hit him when

"**Merci la Vie**" Sol shouted as it hit the Akatsuki but it wasn't affecting him.

"I fear nothing" Akatsuki said as he delivers a kick to sol stomach sending him crashing into the wall.

"**Iron Dragon saw"** was heard but the attack faze through Akatsuki who punch Gajeel into his face sending into the castle too as he walks up to the castle and touches it and the castle lights ups.

"**Dead Wave**" the attack hits him in his face as he sends flying from in front of the castle.

**With Mira**

"Naruto" Mira shouted as she ran over to him as Ezra, Natsu, Gray and Elfman followed her

**With Naruto**

Naruto got up and dusty himself off as he looks at Jose and took off his broken mask.

"It seems like you know the weakness of my magic" Naruto said as the other reach him "Mira you came to join me" as all look at him it was the first time they had seen his face.

"Naruto-kun are you alright" Mira shouted as the others follow her.

"I'm fine Mira" Naruto replied as he turns around to them and they saw his face as his shoulder red hair blew in the wind as his right blue eye sparkles in the sunlight which cause Mira, Ezra and Juvia to blush then they saw his left eye it a claw mark going through a red eye.

"Damn I forgot how handsome he is even with that scar" Mira as she reaches near to him.

"No wonder Mira wanted him for herself" Ezra

"Juvia likes" Juvia

**With the rest of Fairy tail**

"Cana wants" Cana said with a blush on her face

"Wow he the most handsome guy I ever seen" Bisca blushes as Alzach glared at Naruto

"I wonder where he got that scar from." Marco asked

"Who care he make him even hotter" Laki** said **

**With Natsu**

"We are here to help" Natsu shouted

"I don't need your help but since you are here" Naruto replied

"That's very manly of you" Elfman shouted

"So what's the plan?" Ezra asked

"Natsu you will fight the Iron Dragon, No holding back" he said getting a big grin form Natsu before Happy appeared beside him and the two took off into the air and attack the Iron Dragon

"Gray you have the girl" Naruto said

"Damn why do I have to fight her" Gray replied as he ran towards her

"Elfman you have Sol" Naruto said

"But…."

"No buts you can do it" Naruto replied

"I'm a man after all" Elfman shouted as he charges at Sol

"Erza you have the leader and be careful of his Metsu attack" Naruto said

"What about the canon?" Ezra asked

"Don't worry about it the building will blow up in 5 minutes" Naruto replied with a crazy look on his face.

"Ok, what Jose?" Ezra asked

"What about him?" Naruto asked

"Are you sure you can beat him?" Ezra asked

"Who the hell do you think I am" Naruto shouted

"You're Uzumaki Naruto" Mira shouted before she realises it and glare at him.

"Now that's the Mira I remember" Naruto "Mira you-"

"I'm staying here" she declared taking Naruto by surprise.

"Why you don't want to fight" Naruto asked

"I can't fight anymore" she said with a sad look on her face.

Naruto sighed. "Fine but please be careful" he said before he turned around and stared up at the walking castle

"Don't come near me when I'm fighting Jose" Naruto said

"You think you can fight me little boy" Jose said as some shade came out of him and attack Fairytail then he saw Naruto blue eye glow and claps his hands together. "You can't use that attack it has been ban" too late

"**Red Dawn"** Naruto said as his hands glow red then a moon appeared then it and the sky turns to red.

"Let's see how strong a wizard saint is" Naruto said as he attacks Jose.

**With Mira**

"Mira what is that mist?" Lucy asked as she saw a red mist coving the area around Naruto and Jose.

"So he used it" Mira "That's the reason he's call Akatsuki and known as the most dangerous man alive, the person who loses in that mist loses his mind"

"So has anybody survived it before?" Lucy asked

"The only one to ever survive it was master and he was in the hospital for 2 days" Mira replied as she grabs Lucy's hand

"Mira where we going?" Lucy said trying to get out of Mira's firm grip but the white-haired mage was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Lucy this battle is to protect you. We cannot have you out in the open like this" Mira said before she turned around and looked Lucy dead on in the eyes, her blue eyes showing strength and resolve that and not been seen from her in a long time.

"I'm sorry Lucy but we need to hide you. We are doing this because we love you and care about you" she said as she lifted her hand up towards Lucy's face and small snarled shot into Lucy's face causing her eyes to begin to drift before falling asleep.

"Reedus take Lucy to the safe house."

"Oui Mam" he said drawing a horse and carriage on his oversized stomach before it began to glow and formed right in front of them.

"Good luck Mira" he said as he picked Lucy up, put her in the carriage and sped off to the safe house.

"I can do this" she thought to herself as she turns in Lucy and returned to the front line that Fairy Tail had set up and ready for the onslaught of shades that was still forming in the sky.

**With Natsu**

"We meet again Salamander" Gajeel said licking his lips. "I'm will show you power of a perfect Dragon slayer."

"Bring on you metal head teme" he said getting a snarl from Gajeel. "Because I'm fire up, I show you the reason fairy tail is the strongest guild around."

"Don't make me laugh" Gajeel said as a magic seal around him "You guys are nothing but a tree hugging guild." As he hands turn into Iron Pillar as he attacks Natsu.

"I'll show you what a tree huggers can do, this for Levi and the other" Natsu shouted as a magic seal appeared around his feet then flame blast him into the air "Take this you teme Fire dragon Roar" the attack hit Gajeel and destroying the surrounding area.

**With Gray**

"So you are my opponent" the blue haired water mage said with a creepy look on her face as Gray looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Is this chick crazy" Gray as he prepare to fight her when suddenly rain began to fall but only over them "So who are you?"

"I'm Juvia of the Elemental 4 but I don't want to fight" Juvia replied in an emotionless voice "But you stand in the way of true love" as a blush appeared on her face.

"What are you talking about" Gray shouted as he puts his hands together

"You will not stand in Juvia's way **Water Slicer"** Juvia shouted as the water attack Gray

"**Ice make Shield"** Gray shouted as a Shield was form but it was destroyed but he manages to dodge the attack with only a small cut on his right shoulder

"I know this chick is crazy first she said she did not want to fight, then she attacked me and tells me I standing in her way of love Then she blushed for some odd reason." As he dodges another water attack "May be she's bipolar."

"**Water Geyser**" Juvia shouted as Gray dodges the geyser as they pop up.

"Why did Akatsuki give me the crazy chick" Gray as he puts his hands together "**Ice Make Cannon"** as the fire at Juvia but his attack when through her "She made of water"

"Juvia is not crazy **Water Wave**" Juvia shouted as the attack hit Gray and sends him skidding across the ground.

**With Elfman**

Elfman charges at the man with a punch that the man easily dodges by back flip out-of-the-way.

"That wasn't very manly" Elfman shouted as he flexes his muscles "A real man knows how to take a punch"

"My name is Sol. You may call me Monsieur Sol" Sol said with a bow "You don't take a punch to show your manliness, you could dance instead"

"How dare you call that Manliness" Elfman shouted, stripping his cloak off his back with a flourish. "I show what a real man can do **Beast take over: Ox Arm**" His right arm turned completely Brown and two horns came out of his shoulder-blade.

"Is that it an arm Take over, I thought you were better than that" Sol said with a bored expression on his face "I read up on fairy tail and out of the three takeover mages you are the weakest even your baby sister was stronger than you, you haven't got any stronger since her death"

"You teme don't dare talk about my sister?!" Elfman roared, as he charged Sol recklessly. The Element Four member jumped over Elfman's punch, contorting inhumanly.

"Her name was Lisanna I think and she did Animal Take over?" Sol replied as he dodges another wild punch from Elfman.

"You are going to suffer for than **Double Arm Take over Beast King**" Elfman shouted as he attacks sol.

"**Sable Dance"**Sol shouted as he unleashed a wave of sand that obscured Elfman's vision, preventing him from seeing Sol.

"Shit I can't see a thing" Elfman

With Ezra

"So I get to face the famous Titania" Aria said as he steps forward.

"Yes, your worst nightmare _Kansou__Tenrin no Yoro" _Ezra shouted as a massive amount of swords appeared and attack Aria.

"Child's play" Aria said as he uses his Air magic to blow away the swords but Ezra was finish as the she uses Telekinesis: to bring the sword back to life and attack Aria again who had to use his Air magic to blow away and dodges some only to receive a kick from Ezra in who was in her **Black Wing Armour** (Kureha no Yoro) It is black with silver trim, and sports batlike wings with a sword.

"You bitch you are going to pay for that!" Aria howled as he got up and jumps into the air. "I shall knock you off your pedestal of arrogance, and make you face the music!"

"You talk too much" Ezra replied as she attacks him.

"**Zetsu**" Aria shouted as he extends one of his hands before him, its palm open, something which prompts a series of airspaces to be fired at Ezra who tries the dodge all of them but two caught her and explodes as she crashes into the ground.

"Nobody can escape my attack" Aria shouted as he extends his hands again "**Zetsu**" as more Airspaces attack the down Ezra.

"Was that it" Ezra said as she got up wearing her **Adamantine Armour** with the wings covering her.

"You bitch" Aria shouted as he teleport behind her.

"Requip Black Wing Armour" Ezra replied as she before he could touch her.

"You are fast but I'm faster" Aria said from behind and tries to touch her again but Ezra sidestep and deliver a spin kick to Aria's jaw that sends him crashing into the ground causing a crater.

"You are going to pay for" Aria shouted as he got up.

Kureha: Gessen (Moon Flash)" _Erza_ shouted as she rushes past her Aria, slashing him in a cross pattern.

"Ahahahahahahhahah" Aria scream out in pain as he felt to the ground.

"Finally I was getting tired of his voice" Ezra said as she landed

"I won't lose to a fairy" Aria shouted as he got up and started laughing insanely. "Aren't you Fairies proud of your policy not to kill? And yet you uses an attack that almost kills me, you fairy tail are not better than us"

"We are nothing like, if I wanted you dead then that last attack would have done it" Ezra replied with a smirk on her face.

"You little bitch I'll show you the reason I'm the leader the Element 4 and Why my guild is the strongest" Aria shouted as he remove his blindfold as his magic flares.

"Bring it on!" Erza shouted challengingly, as she dashed at Aria.

**With Naruto**

"Merge and attack" Jose said as several of Jose's Shades merge to form a large, strong jellyfish-like ghost with many arms, that was floating high up in the air then it started raining down and massive fists to attack but Naruto dodges them easily.

"**Dark wave"** Jose shouted as he extends his right arm sideways and generates several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals and attack Naruto who still dodging the Jellyfish.

"Shit" Naruto as he use his hands to block the attack.

"Boom" the smoke cleared only for Naruto to send flying by a massive fist.

"Stupid boy you really think you could defeat me a wizard saint" Jose said as he started to laugh "Your guild will be destroyed in 13 minutes"

"Fufufufufufufufufufufu" Naruto started to laugh as his body glow white "And yours will be blown up in 5 minutes fufufufffffufufufufufu"

"I didn't know you would work that fast, I see why they use to call you the Mad bomber" Jose replied as his body started glowing black "But I another level above you"

"Fufufufufuuffuf **Humming birds**" Naruto said as the little bird attack Jose.

"Shit I can't let that thing touches me" Jose as he try to dodge them but they were too fast and they caught him

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa" Jose scream as he was send flying into the barrier.

"Fufufufuufufufufufuufu Art's a blast" Naruto shouted

BOOOOOOOOM! A tower of dark magic went up into the air as Jose got up and begun to walk towards Naruto.

"You little brat you are going to pay **Shade Entangle**" Jose shouted as his ghosts attack Naruto at high speed and grabs him as it strangle him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhah" Naruto screams out in pain and tries to get escape but it got tighter

"The more you struggle, the tighter the grip will become." Jose as he started to laugh suddenly the ghost started to explode.

"Fuffufufufuufufuf **Great Exploding Dragon**" Naruto shouted as a massive White dragon roared at Jose.

**With Natsu**

Natsu engulfed his whole body in flames, and smashed his fist into Gajeel's jaw. The dragon slayer was send skidding across the ground.

"ha ha didn't fell a thing" Gajeel said as he got up then a green seal appeared under him as his entire body was covered in steel scales as he charge at Natsu at high-speed as he punches Natsu in his stomach then to the jaw then chin that sends him crashing into the ground.

"Teme I won't lose to you**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Natsu' shouted as he got up and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at Gajeel who had a smile on his face.

"ha ha **Iron Dragon's Roar**" Gajeel shouted as a powerful tornado came out and clashes with Natsu's attack as the two attack fought each other before Gajeel's attack got bigger and pushes back Natsu's attack at him.

"Aahaaaaaaaa" Natsu screams out in pain as Gajeel's attack hit him.

"Your weak and so is your guild" Gajeel said as he walk over to the down Natsu and lift him up by his hair "This brings back memory of the small chest blue hair girl and her team"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu shouted as his fists engulfs in flames a he punches Gajeel in the face as sends him fly into the ground "You are going to pay for what you did to Levi" as he charges at Gajeel who was getting up.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**" Natsu shouted but Gajeel got up and dodges Natsu's attack.

"**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**" Gajeel shouted as his arm into turns a large spearhead then a large number of steel spears started firing Natsu who dodges them "**Iron Dragon's Club**" Gajeel transforms his leg into a large steel club as he hits Natsu across his face with it.

"Cough" Natsu cough out blood when he saw Gajeel coming at him again, he got up and dodges the attack and delivers a strong punch to the stomach, which Natsu capitalized on. The fire dragon slayer jumped high up into the air, before diving down with a drop kick. His counterpart was equal to that, flipping backwards to safety.

Gajeel retaliated, crashing his iron fist into Natsu's jaw. The pink-haired mage responded with a punch. Another flurry of fists and feet were exchanged as the two mages stood toe to toe with one another, neither willing to capitulate. Sensing an opportunity, Gajeel grabbed Natsu by his white scarf, and head-butted the fire mage who took it a deliver one of his own as they jumps away from each other.

"You are stronger than I thought" Gajeel said as he wipe the blood off his face.

"That because I not fighting for myself" Natsu shouted as he attack again with flames all over his body.

Gajeel only smirked in response, as he fired off a volley of iron clubs that smashed into Natsu, driving the weary mage back. Having regained his vigour from the meal of metal, Gajeel proceeded to crush Natsu's feeble defences as he bloodied his fellow dragon slayer.

"I going to kill you now" Gajeel said when an arrow hit the ground and explode "A weak attack like won't hurt me"

"Who wants to hurt you" Lucy replied when Natsu started to eat the flames.

"Thanks for the meat Lugi" Natsu said

"It's Lucy" Lucy shouted

"So you are ready for more Salamander **Iron Dragon Roar**" Gajeel shouted as the attack came at Natsu.

"I really hate guys like you **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art**" Natsu shouted as he jumps over Gajeel's attack and uses his flame like jet boaster to attack Gajeel "_**Guren Karyū Ken**_ (**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist** ) as he punches Gajeel at high-speed, with his hands lit which causes a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact.

**With Gray**

"This woman is bloody insane" Gray thought as Juvia water blast towards him but Gray freezes it again.

"Damn Ice teme freeze Juvia's attack" Juvia as she prepare another attack "**Water Cane**" as she creates a whip-like structure made of water, which was an extension of her own hand as she swing the whip at as hit wraps around his throat and Juvia started spinning him around before she slams him into the ground.

"Damn it" Gray shouted as he grabs on to the whip and frozen. "Cough, Cough"

"Why won't you die and get out-of-the-way of Juvia's love **Sierra**" she shouted as she shot water bullet at Gray

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked he puts out his hand to stop the water bullet but it did not freeze as the attack hit Gray and sends him skidding across the ground.

"That's one hot water" Gray as he saw the burns on his stomach "No wonder I could freeze it

"Juvia's fighting in the name of love" Juvia shouted "**Water Dragon"** as the dragon attack Gray.

"_**Ice Make Shield"**_ he said making a big shield appear in front of him. However the shield was not faring well as the hot water began to melt the ice shield. "Damn I need to think of a way to defeat her"

"With out of the way I can go to my true love" Juvia shouted "**Water Dragon"**

"Shit not again **Ice Make Canon**" Gray shouted as he fired it at the dragon. The two attacks met and cause a mist to appear.

"Shit I can't see a thing" Gray said

"Time to use my secret technique" Juvia said

. "Eight choices... Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle, vein, Jugular, Brain, Kidneys and Heart. Which one should I go after?" Juvia's voice echoed through the area.

"This girl keeps on getting weirder and weirder" Gray said as he tries to sense her magic, after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Shit behind me!" Gray said as he dodges the massive **water Sword,** which then vanished into the Mist just as it had appeared from it.

"Show you show yourself" Gray shouted

"Only my love can command me" Juvia voice echoed suddenly Juvia felt a presence behind her

"Don't move!" He ordered from behind Juvia, with an Ice sword to his neck. "It's over!" Then Juvia started to laugh.

"Juvia's love will save her" Juvia as she turns around to attack Gray but he was faster and she was cut in half by Gary's Ice Sword but Juvia turns into water

"A **water clone**." Gray muttered as when a **water bullet** hit him "Shit I have to get out of this mist"

"Juvia will get you eventually" Juvia said as she started to laugh as she got closer to Gray.

"**Ice Make Spike"** Gray shouted as the appeared around and stab Juvia in her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhah" Juvia screams out.

"Finally" Gray said as he drops his guard not realizing Juvia behind him

"Fool, _**Wōtā Rokku**_ (**Water Lock**)" Juvia said

"Shit."Gray thought. He had no time to react as the water around him rose and enveloped him in a sphere, trapping _and_ slowly drowning him. "I can't breathe, I have to think of something or I'm going to die"

"That what you get for standing in the way of true love" Juvia said

"Damn it I can't afford to lose to this crazy girl" Gray then it came to him "I have to use my new technique" as he gather his remaining magic

"**Ice Touch**" Gray said as the water started to freeze.

"What the hell he freeze my **Water Lock**" Juvia said as she tries to get away but Gray grabs her hand and she starts to freeze.

"I free" Gray shouted as the Ice shatters suddenly the Ice started to melt off the frozen Juvia.

"Damn this girl is tough" Gray as the Ice melt and Juvia fell to the ground.

"Damn I use all my magic to save myself" Juvia

**With Elfman**

The slinky man wasted no time, attacking Elfman next with his _Roche Concerto_. The barrage of rocks slammed into Elfman, eliciting a shout of pain as the man was knocked to his knees from the volley.

"I won't be defeated **Beast Arm: Reptile**" Elfman shouted as he transforms his arm into that of a reptilian beast's arm, covered in scales and sporting sharp claws.

"Is that all you can do an arm transformation, why don't you do a fully body transformation" Sol.

"I don't need a full body transformation to best you" Elfman shouted as he attacks Sol who dodges all hit attack.

"**Roche Concerto**" Sol said as he throws a barrage of massive rocks at Elfman who screams out in pain. "Give up boy you can't defeat at you level, why don't go full boy like you did 2 years ago"

"You teme don't ever talk about that _Beast Arm: Iron Bull_!" Elfman shouted, as his arm turned from black to a giant iron arm. Sol was not impressed, merely chortling as he twisted his body around Elfman's body, wrapping it tightly with his stretchy body. His head stretched out to mock Elfman with a smirk.

"Did I hit a nerve I wonder why oh right I know your sister died on that day" Sol replied as he squeezes Elfman tighter "**Merci la Vie**" as Elfman screams out.

"NO LISANNA I SORRY"

"Get out-of-the-way Lisanna"

"Natsu please forgive"

"Mira I'm the worst brother ever" Elfman screams out and started to cry as Sol releases him and fell to the ground still crying.

"Now that you spirit is broken I send you to your sister **Roche Concerto**" Sol said as Elfman screams out in pain as the rocks cover him.

"I don't deserve to live after what I did to my sister" Elfman

"It's not your fault" Mira

"It's not manly to live in the pass" Gray

"Lisanna would not have blamed you" Natsu

"I will stop live in the pass, I live for the future **Full-Body Take Over****Beast Soul**" Elfman shouted as his size increases exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead.

"Shit…" Sol before he was send flying into the air before he send back down to earth hard which causes a crater

"SOL" The beast king roared as he attacks again.

"**Earth Statues**" Sol shouted as he creates a talking earth statue mirroring the appearance of Lisanna.

"Elfman how could you kill me" Lisanna said

"Lis-chan I…"

**Platre Sonata****" **Sol's shouted as he creates a large clenched fist made of plaster in front of him, and sends it flying against the distracted Elfman that sends him crashing into the buildings suddenly heard as roar and Elfman came charging at him and but he could say anything a fist was planted into his stomach.

"Cough" Sol as he cough up blood then a hammer fist that sends him to the ground and Elfman began to beat the crap out of him.

Elfman stop" Mira shouted but Elfman ignored her "Stop are you will killed him" when stopped and turns towards Mira and turns back to himself.

**With Ezra**

Aria cackled mockingly as he danced out of the overhead swing by Erza who was having trouble hitting hm.

"Is that all the great Ezra Scarlet can do" Aria said as he teleport behind her "**Zetsu**" a series of airspaces was fired at Ezra who dodges them.

"**Moon Flash**" Erza shouted as rushes past him but he teleported out-of-the-way.

"That attack won't work on me again" Aria said as he attacks Ezra who dodges his attack and swing her sword at him but he teleported again.

"Let how long you can keep on teleporting Re-equip **Heaven's Wheel Armour**" Ezra said "**Circle Sword**" as she re-quips swords as they circle around her.

"Those sword will never touch me" Aria shouted

"Dance, My Blades" Erza said as the swords then begin spinning rapidly around her then she sends them flying towards Aria in a disc formation at first.

"Fool" Aria said as he teleport out-of-the-way to another spot only to see swords coming at him so he teleport again only for the same realize until.

"Got **Pentagram Sword**" Ezra shouted as she slashes her swords in the shape of a pentagram and attack Aria.

"AAHAHAHHAAH" Aria screams out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"You are truly powerful, Titania!" Aria replied as he got up. "I see that removing my blindfold to meet your strength wasn't enough!"

"Of course it wasn't enough, nothing you have will be enough to beat me" Ezra replied

"Is that so" Aria replied as her swords circled around her in a defensive pattern in front of her.

"Nothing will save you Titania" Aria shouted **as** his eyes start shining brightly as he readies to cast it, bringing his relaxed hands before him, the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing. This prompts a very large, spiralling airspace to be generated before him, made visible by a large, smoky whirlwind, while surrounded by this airspace "**Zero"** as he fired fire barrages of large airspaces at Ezra who had her swords block them but they broke through and hit Ezra all over her body and destroying her armour.

"AHAHAHAHAHAA" Erza screams out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Ha ha it seems the great Titania couldn't handle it after all" Aria said as he laughs even harder.

"You call that an attack I didn't feel a thing" Ezra said with her broken still clinging on to her.

"Foolish girl you can barely stand, how do you expect to defeat me" Aria shouted

"It's seems like I have to start taking you seriously now Re-equip Black wing Armour" Ezra said.

"Don't overrate yourself" Aria shouted "**Zero**" as Erza smirks as Aria thought she was joking as Ezra vanishes she too fast for his eyes to catch, Erza disappeared from view, materializing behind the startled man. Before he could even contemplate turning to mist, the crimson-haired swordswoman had already begun her attack. "**Moon Flash**"

"AHAHAHAH" Aria scream out in pain but Erza was finish as continue to cut him all over his body before she finish him off "**Dancing** ** Flash" **as he swords begun to glow and she swung her swords twice as black slash hits him then it explodes.

**With Naruto**

"**Explosive Wave**" Naruto shouted as a wave of white magic attack Jose who had a smirk on his face.

"**Dead Wave**" Jose shouted as the two attack collide and cause an explosion. "Stupid boy you will never defeat in time to save your precious Guild.

"Fu fuf fufu" Naruto started laughing like a manic "Foolish Jose-boy you should be worried about your own guild fu fu fu fu" as part of the **Red Dawn** magic barrier became transparent and they could see the Phantom guild.

**Outside**

"We have stopped the canon" Natsu shouted

"Run fast flame brain" Gray shouted as he ran pass Natsu.

"Only a man can run this fast" Elfman shouted as he ran pass Natsu too.

"I manlier than both you and striper boy" Natsu shouted as he ran to catch them up.

"Don't go near the castle" Ezra shouted as she saw them ran pass her.

"Why not?" Natsu asked

"Because it going to explode" Ezra replied and no sooner the explosion begin it started from the legs to the top destroying the guild.

"Wow" Natsu said as he saw the great explosion.

**With the guild**

"What just happen" Cana asked as they others celebrate

"Naruto happen" Mira replied

"How do you know" Marco asked

"Naruto uses explosive magic and when he touch the guild that first time he had already set up his explosion" Mira replied

"But he only touch it for a few seconds" Bisca said

"That why he a S-rank mage" Mira replied when suddenly a short man passes them and continued to "Master" as she follows him

**In Red Dawn**

"My guild you teme you are going to pay" Jose shouted "**Dark Pulse**" as he moves his hand in an arc before him, engulfing a large area in an explosion

"Fu fu fu fuf" Naruto laugh as the explosion covers him.

"Boy I told you, you were a match for me" Jose said

"Fu fu fuf is that it" Naruto replied as the smoke cleared a reveal that he was shirtless and he had some bruises on his chest "**Explosion Rain**" as magic circle appeared all over the place then it began to rain C4 which explode on contact.

"**Dark Shield"** Jose shouted as a shield appeared and protect him "**Dark Finger Beam**" as he shoots beams produced by **Darkness Magic** out of his fingertips at Naruto who was laughing.

"Art a blast" Naruto said "awawawawaa" as he creates an explosion thus blocking the beams.

"Damn this kid his strong" Jose said as he put up a stronger shield. "Boy you really are getting on my last nerves" as the smokes clears.

"Then do something about it fu fu fu" Naruto laughed

"**Dark Dragon Flame Bomb" **Jose shouted as an enormous dragon came out of his mouth and rushes at Naruto who was still laughing

"**Explosive Fist"** Naruto said as a giant fist appears and attack the Dark dragon who swallow the fist then it explode.

"I though one of the ten wizard saint was stronger than this maybe I should become one" Naruto said

"You may be very good at using your magic boy but…." Jose complimented

"You lack experience" Jose saidfrom behind Naruto** "****Dead Wave"**

"Shit a thought projection" Naruto as he turns around in surprise only to be hit with the Dark magic. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhah" he screams out in pain and fell to the floor

"You know Phantom use to be on top, we use to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore. It had the greatest magic in the entire kingdom, the greatest personnel, and the most money." Jose said as he walks towards the down Naruto "But then Fairy Tail came along and suddenly grew stronger."

"Erza, Mira, Laxus, Mystogan and you" Jose said as he steps on Naruto "Those names reached all over Fiore and began to get tiles, popularity and many of the higher class wanting to hire the famous Akatsuki, The Demon, Titania or Mystogan even the bloody Wizards saint wanted you to join them EVEN WHEN THEY THOIGHT YOU WHERE CRAZY. Eventually Fairy Tail and Phantom became the two trademark guild names in Fiore."

"Oh cry me a river?" Naruto said as Jose steps on him again.

"You cocky brat" Jose shouted when Naruto started to glow

"**Great explosion**" Naruto shouted

**Outside the magic**

Master arrives with Mira, Ezra, Nastu, Gray and Elfman behind him.

"**I shall give you until the count of three. To take down this barrier**" Makarov shouted

"Master have you forgotten that they can't here you" Mira said

"Oh I forgot" Master replied as he puts his hands together and a glowing orb appeared " **F****airy Law"** a bright light envelops the area and destroys the Red mist.

"He destroyed it but how? he couldn't destroy the last time he was in it" Mira the mist cleared and they could see Jose on the ground he was a bloody mess and was laughing like a crazy person as Naruto stood over him laughing too and about to finish him off.

"Naruto stop" Makarov said as Naruto stopped and turns around.

"Master you are here" Naruto replied as he stopped laughing and became serious.

"Naruto didn't I tell you not to use that magic again" Makarov shouted as he got bigger and begun to walk over to Naruto.

"Forgive me master but he deserve it after what he did to our guild" Naruto replied as Makarov got closer.

"You right he did I'm just upset that I did get to kick his ass myself" Makarov replied as the two hugged and started to laugh as the others face fault.

"You guys did it" Cana shouted with the rest of Fairytail behind her and surround them and started to cheer.

When suddenly a light beam shouted of Naruto's left eye as he clutches it and started to scream out in pain.

"Mira get his mask" Makarov shouted

"It was destroyed master" Mira replied

"Then we need a quick way to take him to his mother" Makarov shouted

"Jet let go" Ezra replied

"No Jet his too slow I do it" Mira said

"But Mira you can't use magic" Ezra replied

"It not my magic it's Naruto he has a teleportation seal on him that only certain people can activates, it brings him directly to his mother's house" Mira replied as she puts her hands on Naruto's Fairytail mark which on his left ribs and it started to glow and Mira, Naruto, Ezra and Natsu vanishes.

**Unknown bed room**

The four of them arrive in a bed room in a bright light.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you, you have written to me in four ye…" as Naruto screams out.

"Dear god Naruto" The woman shouted as she ran over to him and pushes away the frozen Nastu and Ezra as Mira help Naruto in another room.

"SHE'S NARUTO MOTHER" Erza and Natsu shouted

**Cliff Hanger: Can't hold on much Longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr**

**Jay3000: In this story Naruto has abilities similar to Obito and Deidara and he also has four different personalities**

He gets crazy when he uses his explosive magic too much like Deidara

He tends to act like Tobi when he wants to piss people off

When he hates somebody or want to finish off the fight quick he get serious and emotionless like Itachi

Normal and flirty personality when he with his friend or meets a beautiful women

**Red Dawn**- A magic that surrounds the area and transport them to another dimension where the moon and the sky turns bloody red anybody who tries to enter after this magic is activate will appear on the other side of the mist.

Ability 1. It prevent the target from escape until he beat the user

2. The loser loses his mind

3.?

Weakness 1.?

2.?


	3. Chapter 3 Tower of Heaven 1

_**Mira: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by**_** Oda and all the people who help him **_**BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people who help him**_** OR Fairytail which is owned by**_** Hiro Mashimaand all the people who help him**_** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything**_

_Everybody_ thoughts

**Jay3000:** **School has started so chapter maybe posted slower than usually. I have created a Facebook account for my stories where I have pictures of some of my characters from my stories, sneak peeks for my other stories so check it out its "Jay3000".**

People's thoughts

Review Corner

RoyalTwinFangs

Jay3000: thanks for reading

innerMalice

Jay3000: Damn it, it seems like I mean it too easy

RElarax

Jay3000: you are welcome and here's another one

ExecutionerKain 9/2/13 . chapter 2

Jay3000: Damn it, another caught on

eniox27

Jay3000: yes but only three of them powers

Ren Namikaze-Hatsune VC

Jay3000: Me too

JMan455 9/2/13 . chapter 2

Jay3000: I'm working on it and thanks for reading

Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD

Jay3000: here it is

Chapter 3 The Tower of Heaven 1

_Last Time_

_The four of them arrive in a bed room in a bright light._

_"Naruto I'm going to kill you, you have written to me in four ye…" as Naruto screams out._

_"Dear god Naruto" The woman shouted as she ran over to him and pushes away the frozen Nastu and Ezra as Mira help Naruto in another room._

_"SHE'S NARUTO MOTHER" Erza and Natsu shouted_

_Now_

**The Magic Council**

Many of the Council members were talking in loud tones amongst themselves as they finish watching the memory of Jose.

"Ha ha ha aha I wish I was there to see the look on Jose face when he lost" Yajima said

"I want him arrested now for using Dark Magic" Doma shouted

"Why not arrest the whole guild too for harbouring him" Org replied

"I agree with both of you, we should have done it a long time ago" Michello said

"Who would have thought he was that handsome without his mask" Ultear as she lick her lips "You are a fool if you think that is Dark Magic and we all saw Jose's guild attack first, fairy Tail was only defending themselves."

"How dear you talk to us like that" Doma shouted

"Damn he's a lot stronger than I thought" Siegrain "I think we should give him a position in the council so we can watch over him"

"WHAT"

"If only I was 30 years younger I would be all over him, but that will change soon"Belno "I agree with Siegrain we can give him Jose's position so I-I a mean we can have more control over him"

"That not …." Siegrain but he was cut off

"Never, that brat don't deserve it" Org shouted

"Of course he does he have proven himself by defeating Jose' Ultear replied

"That would give fairy tail too much power" Leiji shouted

"Like you always says sacrifice must be made" Belno replied as he glared at her

"I agree with Belno to give him the position of Wizard Saint" Yajima said

"All in favour" Doma shouted as Belno, Ultear, Siegrain and Yajima raises their hands

"**Damn it**" Doma "send for the boy"

**After the meeting**

"What's wrong Siegrain?" Ultear asked

"The only magic he used in Red Dawn was Explosive Magic, why didn't he use his other magic?" Siegrain said

"Maybe he knows he's strong enough to defeat Jose with only one" Ultear replied

"I don't think that is it" Siegrain said then he thought of something "It could be an effect that the Magic inflict on the user which only always the user to use only one magic" but Ultear was listen.

"I wonder if he'll go out with me." Ultear said

**In ****Porlyuscia's Room**

"Mira pass me that eye-ball" Porlyuscia said as she points to the eye-ball on the top shelf as she prepares the runes to stop the flow of magic coming out of Naruto eye socket.

"Here it is" Mira replied as she hands over the eye to Porlyuscia who had just finished setting up the runes around Naruto's eye socket. "Did we make it in time?"

"Yes but barely" Porlyuscia replied as she begins the surgeon as Mira took a sit and watch Porlyuscia work her magic.

30 minutes later

"Mira watch Naru-chan for me, I'll be back soon" Porlyuscia said as she left the room.

"I really should hate you for leaving me without even a word" Mira said as she walks over to Naruto and brushes a straw of hair from his face. "But I can't because I still love you" as she kisses him on his cheek.

With Porlyuscia

"Why are you humans still" Porlyuscia said with an emotionless voice which made Natsu and Ezra flinch. "Get out now, your smell his killing me"

"We wanted to know if Naruto will be alright" Ezra replied as Natsu started to smell himself.

"It's none of your business you filthy humans and get out" Porlyuscia shouted as Ezra and Natsu started to back up.

"But the Akatsuki is you son, isn't he human" Natsu replied as Porlyuscia glared at him.

"If you tell anybody about this I kill you, Now get out" Porlyuscia said as her eyes become dark as Ezra and Natsu ran out. "Stupid human, you should learn to mind your own business" as she walks back into the room.

"So it's my time to leave now" Mira said as she got up to leave when Porlyuscia stops her.

"You seem to forgotten our deal" Porlyuscia replied as she sits down "I will tolerate you as long as Naruto is here with you" as Mira sits down.

"Ha ha I seems to have forgotten, since Its been a while" Mira said as tears fell from her eyes.

"This one of the reasons why I hate humans" Porlyuscia "Why are you crying human?"

"I don't think Naruto-kun loves me anymore" Mira replied as her tears flow even harder.

"Stop your crying human, Naru-chan still loves you" Porlyuscia said

"But he left four years ago without telling me" Mira replied as Porlyuscia walks over to Mira and patter her on her back.

"I'm getting too soft and it's that brat fault" Porlyuscia as she pulls out a letter out of nowhere and handed it to Mira "That not true and that letter will prove that he still loves you" as Mira open the letter.

Dear Mom

I am being force to go on a four years long mission my master because he receive a tip from Belno that the magic council is out to get me so I won't be able to contract you, Demon-chan, Reen-chan or anybody else. I wanted to tell you in person but master told me to leave immediately so I decided to write you this letter to you, Demon-chan and Reen-chan so please don't kill me and remember I love you.

Your son

Naruto Grandeeney.

"I can't believe that I blame him when he wrote me a letter" a shock Mira said

"Yes he did but by the look on your face it seems like you did receive his letter" Porlyuscia replied

"No I didn't receive any letter" Mira replied

"You have to ask Naru-chan about that" Porlyuscia said as she got up and walk out of the room. "Get some rest"

Mira lay beside Naruto and started playing with his hair and before long she fell asleep with her face on his chest.

**At the guild hall 2 days later**

"Gray pick up the pace and get moving" Erza yelled as she carried a number of wooden planks on her shoulder, all the while wearing some sort of builders uniform that was completed by the yellow builders helmet on her head.

"I'm going as fast as I can geez" Gray mumbled under his breath.

"Natsu put your back into it" Ezra shouted as Natsu was struggling with a large number of wooden planks that Ezra force him to carry

"Bossy bitch" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ezra shouted

"Nothing Miss Ezra" Natsu shouted

"That's what I thought" Ezra said then she started bossy everybody

"Droy, Jet help levy carried those cement"

"Cana stop drinking and get to work"

"Alzack Stop flirting with Bisca and get me some nails"

"Lavi I need more planks" as everybody started running around to do their jobs.

Makarov was in his giant form carrying some very large wooden planks as Mickey was giving him instructions on where to put the blocks of wood.

"Well when can we get a break, I'm starving" Gray said

"No eating until the work is finish" Ezra shouted

"Yes Miss Ezra" Gray shouted as he went back to do is job. Juvia was sneaking around the construction site with a basket full of food and medication.

"Where the hell is Naruto-sama, Juvia's worried" Juvia said as continues to look for Naruto

"Hey where's Lucy?" Levi asked as she walked over towards Ezra.

"I do not know. She has been a little distant over the past few days and has spent most of it in her apartment" Erza said a little sadly.

"Is she still feeling bad about the whole Phantom thing? We all know it's not her fault that her father did what he did."

"Well I think she is having a hard time accepting that" Erza said with Levy nodding.

"How about we go and check on her later. Give her some cheering up" Levy said.

"Hmm" Erza said tapping her chin. "I suppose that could work. I'm sure she would enjoy the company."

"Sounds like a good plan" Gray muttered

With Naruto

Naruto woke up with Mira's head resting on his expose chest.

"She's a keeper" Porlyuscia said as Naruto looked at his mother "She's the one who have been taken care of you for the past two days"

"Oh, I thought she hated me" Naruto replied as Porlyuscia took her seat

"That's because she thought you left without telling her" Porlyuscia said

"But I gave Demon-chan and Reen-chan letters to Master" a shocked Naruto replied as she look at the sleeping beauty but before Porlyuscia could response Mira started to steer.

"Talk to her about it' Porlyuscia replied as she left the room as Mira wakes up.

"Good morning Demon-chan" Naruto said as Mira tackle him on the bed.

"Naruto you are a wake? How do you feel? You want me to call Porlyuscia?" Mira shouted.

"Demon-chan calm done I'm fine" Naruto replied as he hugs her back "Thank you for taken care of me"

"No need to thank me Naruto-kun" Mira replied with a blush on her face "Because you would have done the same" as she leans done down and kisses him on his lips as Naruto deepen the kiss.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as they separate.

"To say sorry for every doubting you when you left" Mira replied

"Don't worry about it beside it's not your fault because you didn't get my letter" Naruto replied as she looks into her beautiful blue eyes "It's master fault because I gave the letter to him"

"Naruto-kun you can't blame master until you get his side of the story" Mira replied.

"Fine we'll talk to the old man but it is his fault I'm the one that will kick his ass" Naruto said

"Hey I want to kick his ass too" Mira replied with a pout on her face.

"Fine we will kick it together" Naruto said as he kisses her.

"Now get some rest you need it" Mira said

**A week later Fairytail Later**

Naruto was walking towards the guild when he heard Ezra's voice.

"I dear you to repeat that you teme" Ezra shouted as her fists clenched.

"Then I'll say it again this guild doesn't need all those weak teme in it"." Laxus replied

"You teme'" Ezra said

"To be looked down upon by a guild such as Phantom Lord, how embarrassing I had to hid my face because of the shame you people as brought to the guild" Laxus said

"Laxus is back" Happy shouted

"Shoot of his mouth as he arrives" Gray said

"So that Laxus" Lucy said

"I'm talking about you guys" Laxus shouted as he points at team Shadow gear as they hold down their heads and Levy started to cry.

"You guys are worthless to be beat by the Iron Dragon" Laxus shouted then he started to laugh "You don't deserve to be a part of Fairy Tail"

"You teme you have no right to say that to them" Lucy shouted

"Ayayayaya isn't this the hime who cause all of this" Laxus said as he looked at Lucy who was on the verge of crying.

"You teme" Natsu shouted as he attack Laxus who easily sidestepped Natsu's fist

"Fight me Laxus" Natsu shouted as Laxus laughs

"You can't even hit me and yet you want to fight" Laxus replied as Natsu glared at him "This is what I'm talking about, this guild is full of weaklings, while I'm guild master I will erase all the weaklings and anybody who oppose me"

"You will never become guild master" Mira shouted

"What do you know?" Laxus replied

"A good guild master would have come back to protect his guild" Mira shouted

"If you had showed me you breast I would have come b…." suddenly a fist appeared through a **Worm Hole**, Laxus was send flying into the trees as Naruto appeared

"You teme how dear you demand my Demon-chan to do that" Naruto shouted

"Oh shit," Gray said with many others thinking the same thing as they saw Naruto.

"You are the weakest one here Laxus" Naruto said when a yellow flash appeared behind him.

"I'll show you who is weak" Laxus shouted as he punch Naruto with a Lighting Fist only to faze through Naruto.

"You are weak because you only think of yourself" Naruto replied as Laxus continue to punch at Naruto who was just standing there "A person like you will never become a guild master as long as I'm here" as he punches Laxus in his stomach then he slam Laxus into the ground which causes a crater then he kick Laxus which send him flying a few feet away.

"He defeats Laxus without even trying" Gray said

"Is this the power he use to defeat Jose" Ezra said

"Take that you teme" Natsu shouted as Naruto started to glow white as a magic circle appeared around him.

"Naruto don't. He is not worth the effort," Mira said trying to reason with him but his eyes were solely on Laxus then he started to laugh like a manic.

"Oh shit" was on everybody's mind

"Fu fu fu fu Great Explosive Dragon" Naruto said as the great dragon appeared and attack Laxus when Master appeared in his giant form and stop the attack.

"Naruto what the mean of this" Master shouted

"Just showing Laxus who the weakling is and not to talk that way to his guild mate especially Demon-chan" Naruto replied as he vanishes.

"Naruto wait" Mira shouted as she ran after him.

**The next day **

Naruto enters the new guild to see everybody drinking and enjoying themselves.

"Surprise, Thank you for saving our guild and defending us against Laxus" Everybody shouted

"Don't worry about it guys, that's what being a Fairy Tail member is about" Naruto replied as she wave to Mira who was behind the counter. Naruto made his way to the counter when he was surrounded by the male members.

"Fight me Naruto" Natsu shouted

"Tell us about your manly Magic" Elfman shouted as everybody started to ask him question when suddenly a hand grabs Naruto and pull him away.

"Hey we are talking to h….." as Natsu and Gray was send flying by Ezra

"Never mind" They shouted as they ran away.

**Female table**

"Wow I feel like a king being surrounded by the most beautiful women in Earth land" Naruto said as all the women begun to blush as Naruto looks at them.

"Ezra you have grown even sexier" Naruto said as she looks at her lovely breast "But I still see you have an Amour fetish" as a she blushes even harder.

"I-I d-do not" A red Ezra replied as Cana began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing don't you have an alcohol fetish" Levy said as Cana stopped laugh and a blush appeared on her face.

"But don't you have a book fetish Levy" Bisca said as red face Levy held her head down.

"You are the one to talk Bisca with your gun fetish" Mickey said as Bisca blushes and hides her face with her hat.

"Leave her along at least she doesn't have a hand fetish" Chico who had just arrive said.

"Says the girl who has a soul fetish" Lavi said as Chico blushes

"I do not" Chico shouted who was getting redder by the seconds.

"I saw you last night" Lavi replied as Chico blushes even harder.

"Don't you have a wood fetish" Ezra said as Naruto eyes widen and Lavi blushes.

"I'm a wood user myself, but I have a problem controlling my magic can you help me'" Naruto asked

"Sure I'll do anything to help you" Lavi replied as Naruto lean over the table to her ears.

"It happens every morning I wake up an won't go down, can you help me" Naruto whispered in her ears as blood leak out of her nose before she fainted and Naruto started to laugh when a bottle hit him in his head and he fell on top of Bisca.

"Wow these so soft" Naruto said as he rubs her cheek against her breast who blushes before he realizes it and got up off her. "Sorry about that Bisca-chan"

"Don't w-worry a-about it" Bisca replied

"Can I talk to you Bisca" Alzack said

"Can't this wait, I'm talking to my friends" Bisca replied

"Not it can't" Alzack said as he glared at Naruto.

"Ok, I'll be back guys" Bisca said as she and Alzack when back to his table

"What is Alzack's problem?" Naruto asked

"He likes Bisca but he's too shy to tell her" Ezra replied

"And now he sees you as a rival for Bisca's heart" Cana said

"I see" Naruto replied as he look at Bisca and Alzack who was look at each other and blushing before they started to talk then he turn back to the women and started to talk.

Bisca came back with a blush on her face.

"So what did he want?" Cana asked

"He wants me to help him with his long-range attack" Bisca replied as she sits down beside Naruto.

"And he couldn't wait" Lavi replied

"Lavi-chan" Levy shouted

**Later**

"I need to talk to Demon-chan and Master so I see you women later" Naruto replied as he kisses them on their hands before he left to meet Mira.

Mira was washing the dishes when Naruto arrive, "Demon-chan master is here let go talk to him, oh hey Lugi"

"It's Lucy" Lucy shouted

"Oh sorry about that but Natsu told me that was you name" Naruto replied as she kisses her on her hand which made her blush.

"Stop doing that" Mira replied as she hits him in his head "Lucy could you watch the bar for me?"

"Hai Mira" Lucy replied as Naruto and Mira left for master's office.

"Master we need to talk to you" Naruto said in an emotionless voice that sacred even Mira. **Later**

"I'm going to kill him" Naruto shouted as they exit master's Office.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, he will pay for what he did and I'll make sure he is" Mira replied with a dark look in her eyes that scared Naruto.

"Fine Demon-chan" Naruto replied as he kisses her then they separates and Mira when back to the bar and Naruto when to look for Bisca. Naruto saw Bisca sitting by herself looking away from Alzack with a blush on her face as Alzack did the same from another table.

"May I talk to you Bisca-chan privately?" Naruto asked

"Sure let's go" Bisca replied as she blushes even harder at Naruto's request as she got up and walk away with Naruto as Alzack glared at them. Two minutes later he got up to look for them.

**With Naruto and Bisca**

"Okay just meet me in my room on fairy tail hill at 5:00 PM" Bisca with a blush on her face.

"What about your roommate?" Naruto asked

"D-Don't w-worry about it, because I don't have a roommate" Bisca replied

"Ok and remember don't tell anybody about this" Naruto said before he left.

"I can't believe I'm going to be alone with Naruto-kun" Bisca said as she left then Alzack left too.

**8:00 PM**

"Shit I can't believe I forgot" Alzack said as he arrives at Bisca's room door when he heard some sounds coming out of it.

"Oh my god Naruto, where did you learn how to do that Ohh…" Bisca moaned

"I'm just talented" Naruto replied

"Ohhhhh fuck, yes, that's good." Bisca scream out

"Bisca keep you voice done or the whole hill will hear you" Naruto replied

"I sorry Naruto I can't help it you are so good" Bisca replied "Harder do it harder and deeper"

"Don't complain if you can handle it" Naruto replied

"OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Bisca screams out

**Outside the door**

"You teme I going to kill you for taken away what's mine" Alzack shouted

"Hey who's there?" Mira asked as the shadow figure ran way. "That stranger I thought somebody was there"

"Come on Naruto one more time" Bisca said when suddenly the door was kicked in.

"What the hell is going on in here" Mira shouted.

**The Next day**

"Naruto we got some tickets from loke for a resort and I was wondering if you would like to come with us?" Ezra asked

"Sorry Ezra I would love to but I'm being summon by the magic council" Naruto replied

"It's because of the Phantom incident" Ezra said

"Most likely" Naruto replied as Ezra as a worried look on her face.

"I will see you when you get back" Ezra said as she walks away.

"Well time to meet the council" Naruto said as he puts on his mask and created a portal that shows a town that the magic council headquarters was in then he enters the portal.

"Juvia will follow her love" Juvia said as she jumps in the portal too. Naruto exit he portal and went into a hotel.

"How much for the night?" Naruto asked

"1000 Jewels" The man said as Naruto paid him and when up to his room

"Those old fools can wait I'm enjoy myself first" Naruto replied

**2 days later Magic Council Headquarter**

"Let's get this party started" Naruto said as he enter the building only to be surround by Runes Knight.

"Halt who goes their" Asked a Rune Knight

"Don't shoot Akatsuki was invited" Naruto said in his tobi voice.

"Oh the Akatsuki weren't you suppose to be here two days ago" the Rune Knight said

"Akatsuki got lost on the road of life" Naruto replied as the rune Knight sweat dropped

"Come with us" They replied as they enter the castle and close the door as Juvia came out from her hiding place.

"How can Juvia get into the castle" Juvia said

**Within the castle**

Naruto and the Rune Knights enter the council room.

"How dare you show up late" Org shouted

"Huh you say something" Naruto replied as he was clearing his fingernail as Belno, Ultear and Yajima was laughing as the others glared at him

"Leave us" Doma said as the Knight left the room "Uzumaki Naruto do you know why you are here?"

"Of course Naruto knows, he is here for Belno-chan 23rd birthday party" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on Belno face and Yajima started to laugh.

"Stop acting STUPID boy" Org/ Doma shouted as Ultear was giggling

"What are you talking about Naruto is confuse" Naruto replied

"So he to use that personality" Siegrain

"You dear mock the magic Council Rune Knight arrest him" Leiji shouted

"Belno-chan Old man Leiji is scaring me" Naruto replied as she held Belno from behind who had a blush on her face

"Old man Leiji stop scaring Naruto-kun" Belno shouted

"When did he move, I never saw him" was on everybody's mind.

"Uzumaki-san you are here to answer to the crime of attack a wizard Saint" Org shouted

"Naruto never attack a Lizard Saint" Naruto replied as Org, Doma and Leiji wanted to strangle Naruto.

"No It Wizard Saint Naruto-kun" Ultear said

"Oh you mean that Jose guy, Naruto kick his ass because he tried to hurt Naruto's precious people" Naruto replied

**With Team Natsu**

As the crowd around them cheered Erza at the table she and Lucy were at was also having their own winning streak as Erza sat there a little smugly while Lucy gawked at how well she was doing.

"It seems I am a little invincible tonight," she said pleased with herself as the dealers switched.

As the dealer laid out the cards in front of Erza, her eyes narrowed when five cards appeared in front of her spelling out the word DEATH.

"How about we play a new game…..big sis," a voice said as Erza froze on her seat as her head slowly began to tilt up.

In front of her was a young man with dark skin and blonde hair with an earring on his left ear and a tattoo on the left side of his chin. He had a slightly deranged looked on his face as his eyes bore into Erza while Lucy looked confused since he just called Erza sister.

"Shou?" she said as she brought her hand up to her mouth since she had not seen him since the tower.

"It's been a while sis" Shou said

"You were alive" Erza said

"Alive" Shou replied

"That's not what I meant…..

**With Gray**

A large man with tanned skin and brown hair that was poking out of the white turban he was wearing. The most distinguished features was the eye patch he wore on his left eye and the metal iron plate that cover his lower jaw and parts of his mouth.

"Where is Erza Scarlet?" the man asked

"What?" Gray asked

"This is the last time I going to ask, Where is Erza?" The man asked again.

"Who are you?" Gray demanded as he faces the giant man when sudden he receives a punch to the stomach that sends him crashing into the bartender and destroying the bar.

"Teme" Gray shouted as he got up "**Ice Make Sword**" and attack the but he was fast for his massive size as e dodge all of Gray's strikes

'You are no match for me" The man said before he vanishes and Gray receive a kick to the face that sends him crashing into a support beam "I told you" as he walk towards Gray when stopped and puts his fingers to his temple.

"So you find her, Oh is that so" The man said as he continue to walk towards the Gray "I'll just finish up on my end **Instant Darkness**" and suddenly all around him everything just went dark.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was pinned down by two blocks as a man with a normal body and wearing a suit but had a very square block like head stood in front of him as his arm began to change into some kind of gun.

"Teme I going to kick your ass" Natsu shouted

"You talk too much" The man replied then he shoots Natsu in his mouth

**With Erza**

"Shou where are you" Erza shouted

"Over here sis" Shou said from behind them

Shou clapped his hands and Erza and Lucy watched as the people around them and at their table suddenly disappeared from site.

"Where did they go?" Lucy asked looking all around until she saw some cards on the ground "There are people in these cards"

"Do you think it is strange?" Shou asked as he held up the cards in his hand before Lucy and Erza saw one of the players from around the table was in the card banging his fists against it, trying to get out.

"You can use magic but how?" Erza asked

"Let us say a certain person taught me" Shou replied

"Who was…."

"Meow" was heard as suddenly some whips wrapped themselves around Lucy and drab her away from Erza.

"Lucy" Erza shouted

"Help me" Lucy shouted as the whip started to squeeze her.

"Meow strong right" a cat girl said

"Miranna what is the mean of this Lucy is my friend" Erza shouted The girl in question was quite pretty with brown hair and a light tanned skin tone and wore very bright yellow clothing. Though her face was very catlike as her onyx coloured eyes had cat like slits in them along with two red marks on her cheeks that looked like that of whiskers.

"Long time no sees Eru-chan" Miranna replied

"Were we your friends too sis" Shou said

"They were friends" Lucy

"You are still my friends" Ezra replied

"Then why did you betray us" Shou shouted

"I didn't" Ezra replied as tears begun to flow from her eyes.

"Stop it Shou you are making the new sexy Erza cry" as the blocks form together

"Wally is that you and you can use magic too" A shock Erza said

"Yes it me and don't worry your pretty head over that" Wally replied when suddenly a giant man came crashing down.

"Erza it nice to see you again" The man said

"Simon" Erza said

"Who are these guys? Why are they calling you sister?" Lucy asked

"They are my childhood friends" Erza replied

"Childhood friends I though you grew up at Fairy Tail" Lucy said

"That was before I join Fairy Tal now let go Lucy" Erza replied

"We are here to bring you back Erza" Wally said

"So please come with us sis" Shou said

"I'm not going anywhere with you, now let Lucy go" Erza shouted

"Stop being pig-headed and come with us or else, Miranna" Wally shouted as Miranna tight the whip around Lucy.

"aawawwwaaw" Lucy screams out in pain.

"Lucy" Erza shouted as she ran towards Lucy when a hand appeared behind her and shoots her in her ack.

"Ezra" Lucy shouted as Erza fell to the ground but Simon caught her

"Shut up bitch" Wally said as he shot Lucy and she fell to the ground

"Oh Miranna I got you a present" Wally said then he throw Happy to her.

"Thank you, thank you" Miranna said as she hugs Happy.

"Finally we can all go home to the tower of heaven" Shou said.

**With Naruto**

"This boy is getting on my last nerves" Doma

"Will you both of you shut up and stop questioning Naruto-kun about Jose and tell him the real reason we call him here" Belno shouted

"We're still not convince we should give him sure a title" Org replied

"Maybe they are right, give him another year and then we will offer him the position" Siegrain said

"Don't be stupid we all saw the tape of how strong her he is and I believe he is stronger than Siegrain and I" Ultear said as Siegrain glared at her "Well its true"

"What are you talking about? Naruto is confused" Naruto asked

"I change my mind I'm not letting another Fairy tail wizard Join" Leiji shouted as Doma and Org nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine than I'll do it, Naruto-kun, I'm giving you the position as Wizard Saint that you deserve after you defat Jose and you also become my personal body-guard" Belno said

"Will Naruto have to take orders from the mean old men?" Naruto asked as the mean old men glared at him.

"Of course you do b…"

"No you will be only taken orders from me" Belno replied

"What is the mean of this" Doma shouted

"Shut up, you did want him to join so he only a part-time member only to be call upon in only cases of emergency" Belno replied then she looks at Naruto "So Naruto-kun do you accept?"

"It will be Naruto pleasure to work under you" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on Belno cheek as Ultear glared at Belno

"Why didn't I thought of that" Ultear suddenly Naruto mask started to glow.

"What up Demon-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face as he took off the mask and an image of Mira appeared out of it.

"Naruto-kun we have bad news Ezra was kidnap" Mira said suddenly Naruto face change to an emotionless one. "Who did this?" Naruto asked as every realise that this was a different Naruto that they were dealing with.

"Lucy said it was Erza's childhood friends" Mira replied

"I see, I'm on it" Naruto replied as Mira vanish and Naruto crushes his mask.

"What happen to Erza?" Siegrain asked

"Mine you own business Jellal" Naruto said

"I'm not Jellal I'm his brother" Siegrain said "Does he know?"

"I am not a fool like Old Men" Naruto replied

"How dare you talk to us like that Runes Knight arrest him" They shouted as the rune knight enters the room and surrounds Naruto.

"**Great Water Dragon**" Juvia shouted as the dragon attack the Knights "No one attack Naruto-sama with Juvia here"

"Juvia let's go" Naruto said as a portal appeared

"If you leave, you will be arrested" Doma shouted

"Belno-chan may I leave?" Naruto said

"Of course can and you cause as much damage you want to the person that kidnapped your friend" Belno replied

"I plan to" Naruto replied as he looks at Siegrain before he went through the portal

"I feel sorry for the person that kidnapped Erza, don't you Siegrain?" Ultear asked as Siegrain glare at her and left the room.

**On shou's ship**

"Damn I have to get out of here, If only I could get my hands free" Erza

"Don't waste your energy because Miranna's rope has seal your magic so you can't escape" Shou said as he enter the room where they had tied Erza to a pole.

"Shou you teme let me go" Erza shouted

"I don't take orders a from a traitor" Shou replied

"I only want to re-equip into my armour, I feel naked without it" Erza said

"But sis you sexier in this dress then that rusty old amour" Shou replied then he hugs her "Why Sis, why did you betray us?"

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Juvia arrive and started asking the people if they same team Natsu.

"Yeah I sold them a canoe" The man said

"Which direction did they sail to?" Naruto asked

"They when Northeast" The man said

"Thank you and do you have any more canoe?" Naruto asked

"Sorry I sold them the last one" The man replied

"Now what?" Naruto said

"Naruto-sama Juvia will use her body to bring you across the sea" Juvia said

"You can really do that?" Naruto asked

"Juvia is water after all" Juvia replied

"So how do we do this?" Naruto asked

"You have to hug Juvia" Juvia replied with a blush on her face as Naruto walk up to her and hugs her

"Wow you have a wonder figure Juvia-chan" Naruto said as Juvia blushes even harder before she absorbs Naruto into her body then she jumps into the sea

**With Erza**

"Shou" Erza shouted as she runs over to him.

"I sorry sis cough" Shou as he cough up blood before he lost consciousness.

"You bitch you are going to pay for this" Erza shouted as Fire started to surrounds her "Re-equip **Flame Empress Armour** (炎帝の鎧 _Entei no Yoroi_)" as she attacks Ikaruga who had a smile on her face.

"Foolish little girl, you have to do better than that to beat me" Ikaruga replied as she pulls out **Mugetsu-Ryu**

"**Flame Slash**" Erza shouted flames started to surround around the sword as she attack Ikaruga

"**Garuda Flame** (迦楼羅炎 _Karura-en_)" Ikaruga said as flames surrounds her sword as she attack Erza and destroys her armour and sends Erza crashing to the ground. "It seem like the Jellal was wrong about how strong you are"

'I not finish yet you bitch" Ezra replied as she got up** "****Heaven's Wheel Armour** (天輪の鎧 _Tenrin no Yoroi_)"

"Will you stop wearing such revealing outfits, you give us women a bad name" Ikaruga said

"Don't blame because you don't have the body to wear them" Ezra replied as swords starts to appeared around her "Circle Sw…"

"**Yasha's Empty Flash** (夜叉閃空 _Yasha Senkū_)" Ikaruga said as she swing her swords and shatters Erza's **Heaven's Wheel Armour**.

"Bitch" Erza growls

"You can't beat me you stripper" Ikaruga said as Erza glared at her

"You are wasting my time**Black Wing Armour** (黒羽の鎧 _Kureha no Yoroi_)" Erza said as she attacks Ikaruga

"I seems like you haven't learn a thing**, Yasha's Empty Flash** (夜叉閃空 _Yasha Senkū_)" Ikaruga said as she swing her swords and shatters Erza's Amour again then Erza receives a kick to the face that sends her crashing into the ground.

"No more playing around **Purgatory Armour** (煉獄の鎧 _Rengoku no Yoroi_)" Ezra shouted it took on the appearance of a metallic dress; the armour is a dark slate colour with a lighter grey trim. The shoulder guards are a light grey colour with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond-shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head. "No one has seen the armour and lived to tell of it."

"Ha ha now that's what I'm taking about" Ikaruga replied as she got her sword ready

"Now let finish this" Erza said as she lifts up her **Spiked Mace**: a large black mace that has the same spike-like design as the Purgatory Armour. The mace is larger than Erza herself with six large spikes running down the edge, getting progressively larger as they reach the hook end of the weapon. "Now die"

"Let see if the rumours are true**, Yasha's Empty Flash** (夜叉閃空 _Yasha Senkū_)" Ikaruga said as she dodges the massive sword with ease and swing her swords and shatters Erza's Amour "Ha ha I guess they were only rumours.

"I see so that how she been destroying my amours" Ezra as she gets up and Requips a sarashi, with a flame patterned bottom hakama.

"What armour is that?" Ikaruga asked

"There is nothing special about her armour. All my life I had locked my heart away in my suit of armour, and it made me weak and afraid. Now that I wear none" Ezra replied

"Fine it's your funeral" Ikaruga said as the two women charge towards each other, their swords clashing for the last time. Although Erza gets slashed, Erza's slash to Ikaruga is able to defeat her.

"We never been defeated, not once since the guild was founded until this day... However both you and Jellal are destined for defeat. Fifteen minutes, see it plummet down, shining light of justice bright, bringing death to all... A beastly poem..". Ikaruga said as she loses consciousness.

"Shou get the others and get out of here" Erza shouted who had just woken up.

"What about you sis?" Shou asked

"I'm going after Jellal" Erza replied

**With Naruto and Juvia**

"Wow that was an interesting way to travel" Naruto said as he look at Juvia who was blushing

"Naruto-sama was inside Juvia and it felt good" Juvia was red all over

"Aright let go" Naruto said as they enter the tower.

"Juvia take the passage on the left I take the one on the right" Naruto said as they separated. Naruto walk down a passage until he saw a light. "What the hell happen here" then he saw a pink hair woman on the ground.

"Cough, so this is where I die" Ikaruga said

"No it not" Naruto replied as he walk up to her.

"Who are you?" Ikaruga asked

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service" Naruto replied with a smile

"The Akatsuki" Ikaruga said as she looked at him good "Damn you hot" as a blush appeared on her face.

"So are you" Naruto replied

"Even though I not wearing those revealing clothes" Ikaruga asked

"Yes you are, so what happen to you?" Naruto replied then she told him and Naruto pulled out a spray out of his cloak and spray it on her wound which heals instantly.

"Why did you help me?" Ikaruga asked

"I don't know?" Naruto replied as he got up and walk away.

"Naruto wait" Ikaruga shouted as Naruto turns around only to hugged and kiss by Ikaruga. "Thank you"

**With Natsu**

"**Ice Make: Lance,"** Gray called out as he shot ice made lances towards the half man, half owl person.

"**Judgement Hou**" Fukuro said as he fires a blast of energy destroying the lance and attack Gray who was force to dodges.

"**Fire Dragon Roar**" Natsu shouted from behind Fukuro who uses his Jet pack to fly into the air to dodge the attack

"That was close" Fukuro

"How could you miss Matchstick" Gray shouted

"It's not my fault that you did distract him enough Popsicle" Natsu shouted back

"**Jet Ho Ho Hou**" Fukuro said as he uses his rocket packs to launch himself at Gray

"**Ice-Make: Shield,"** Gray called as a large ice wall formed in front of him as Fukuro hit Gray's shield with a kick that destroys the shield and sends Gray flying into the ground.

"**Fire Dragon Punch**" Natsu shouted as he hit Fukuro in his face as he crashes into the ground "Got you"

"**Judgement Hou**" Fukuro said as he fires a blast of energy hit Natsu who screams out in pain "Justice always prevail"

"**Ice Make Hammer**" Gray shouted as he slams the hammer down on Fukuro. "Now we can go and find Lucy"

"You will never escape Evildoer because the warrior of Justice will never die **Judgement Ho,"** he called as an orange blast shot towards Gray. Gray duck and rolled out-of-the-way as the blast put a hole into the wall behind him.

"**Jet Ho Ho Hou**" Fukuro said as Gray receive a punch to the jaw that sends him skidding across the ground

"Damn it Gray" Natsu shouted as he attack Fukuro.

"**Missile Ho Ho Hou**" Fukuro said as he launches his rocket packs at Natsu who tries to dodge the pack but it followed him and grads him then it started to spin him around before it slams Natsu into the ground.

**With Lucy**

"I am Vidaldus Taka of the Trinity Raven. AND IT'S TIME TO ROCK," he shouted as his hair suddenly extended and got longer and took a life of its own. It shot into the air and hair like tentacles formed from it and shot towards the female mage.

"Damn it I don't know if I can beat him by myself, where the hell his Natsu when you need him" Lucy as she reached for her keys. "Gate of the bull **Taurus" **

"mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Lucy you look so delicious"**Taurus** shouted when suddenly the Hair attack him and sends him back to the spirit world

"I can believe that happen" Lucy said as the hair came at her as she dodges the hair like tentacles.

"**Hair Fist**" Vidaldus shouted as the hair turns into fist and attack Lucy again who tried her best to dodge all of them but a few of them caught her in her face and stomach that sends her crashing into the ground.

"Damn it" Lucy as she got up and was about to summon another of her spirits when the hair wrapped itself around her and started to squeeze.

"AWAWAWAWA" Lucy screams out in pain

"You have a wonder voice, would like to be a part of my band?" Vidaldus asked then he started to play his guitar.

"**Water Lock,"** Juvia said from behind him as water shot out of her hand and formed a dome around Vildaldus.

"What the hell, I didn't sense her" Vidaldus as he held his breath

"Let go of Lucy or I'll drown you" Juvia said as Lucy fell to the ground.

"You are Juvia right?" Lucy asked as she got up "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-sama send Juvia to help you guys" Juvia replied suddenly Juvia realize something her Water Lock was shrinking and getting small then it was gone. "What the hell, where did Juvia's water go?" as she jump away towards Lucy

"Ha ha my hair absorbed it" Vildaldus replied as his hair was now even Shiner then before and went back to its original length while the pale man began admiring his hair then he stick his tongue out in a sick fashion while head banging madly.

"Is that guy crazy?" Juvia and Lucy

"**Hair Barrage**" Vildaldus shouted as the hair attack them as Lucy jumps out-of-the-way as Juvia stood there as the hair when through her water body.

"You attack won't affect Juvia" Juvia said as she attack Vildaldus "**Water Canon" **as the attack hit Vildaldus as his hair could not make it back in time to guard him as he was send skidding across the ground.

"Nice hit Juvia" Lucy shouted.

"Now that my kind of girl" Vildaldus shouted as he got up and look at Juvia with a sultry look. "It's been decided, you will be my Succubus for the day."

"Juvia will never be your Succubus because Naruto-sama as already ask Juvia to be his" Juvia shouted

"Really?" Lucy asked

"**ROCK OF SUCCUBUS,"** Vildaldus called out as noise erupts form the guitar and a purple mist began to pour out of the back of the guitar. As it came out it darted towards Juvia.

"**Giant Water Soldier"** Juvia shouted as the water pour out of her body and form a massive Giant the Juvia jumps into it as it prevent the sound from entering "Lucy get over here now" as run towards her.

"No you won't" Vildaldus shouted as he direct it at Lucy

"**No STOP STAY OUT,"** Lucy shouted as she held her hands to her ears, the noise being too much for her to handle.

"Lucy" Juvia shouted as the purple mist completely covered Lucy.

"And now you are my slave," Vildaldus said as he licks his lips as Lucy's form began to be revealed.

Lucy looks even paler then she was before with her blonde hair now longer, she had dark purple lipstick on her lips and a lot of eye shadow under eyes. Her clothing had changed to a purple top showing a lot of cleavage with tight black leather jeans and black high heeled shoes.

"You sick teme what have you done to her" Juvia shouted

"Kill her" Vildaldus shouted

"ku ku ku ku with pleasure master" Lucy replied with a smile on her "Gate of **Aquarius** open" as the mermaid came out.

"How dare you summon me, I was on my date with my boyfriend"Aquarius shouted

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Bitch" Lucy shouted which made Aquarius flinch.

"H-how dare you….."

"Shut up or I skin you alive" Lucy replied with a sick smile on her face that scared Aquarius.

"Yes master" Aquarius replied with a bow.

"Good now go kill that bitch" Lucy shouted

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the corridor when a door appeared on the side of the wall.

"Where the hell did that comes from?" Naruto asked as he opens the door and enter, he saw an altar with some stranger symbols that he recognize "Zeref, so this is Jellal's private study" then he saw a page paste on the alter. Naruto walk over and took the paper up and begun to read.

**With Jellal**

"Shit he's in m study, but how did I fail to sense him until now" Jellal said as he got up off his throne "I have to stop him before it too late"

"Jellal" Ezra shouted as she burst through the door.

**Cliff Hanger: Can't hold on much Longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr**

**Giant Water Soldier**- a massive soldier is Juvia ultimate defence which blocks which blocks almost anything.

**Jay3000: In this story Naruto has abilities similar to Obito and Deidara and he also has four different personalities**

He gets crazy when he uses his explosive magic too much like Deidara

He tends to act like Tobi when he wants to piss people off

When he hates somebody or want to finish off the fight quick he gets serious and emotionless like Itachi

Normal and flirty personality when he with his friend or meets a beautiful women

**Red Dawn**- A magic that surrounds the area and transport them to another dimension where the moon and the sky turns bloody red anybody who tries to enter after this magic is activate will appear on the other side of the mist.

Ability 1. It prevent the target from escape until he beat the user

2. The loser loses his mind

3.?

Weakness 1.?

2.?

Jay3000: Naruto will only have 3 magic base of the Akatsuki in Naruto and I kind of stuck between these 3 below so I'm going to create a poll for you to vote for the one you want Naruto to learn.

Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation

Hidan's **Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood**

Kakuzu's Masks


End file.
